LOST CHAPTER: Freaky Friday
by VelvetPersona
Summary: The Ninja and Kunoichi receive a special training exercise from Sensei Wu in hopes of fortifying thier bonds and receive additional strength through their elements in place of their usual training regimen that occurs every Friday. Each party is excited to partake in this new experience, but then something happens to the Ninja the night before that causes this Friday to be..freaky
1. And so it begins

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the first installment of the Lost Chapter series! I feel pretty bad for taking down my poll, but what's done is done and hopefully my source provided a body swap party that everyone will enjoy. I think it was an interesting and unusual twist, so please give it a chance. I hope everyone has fun reading this. Oh and here's a tip so you don't get confused with the dialogue:**

**(…) = Person in control**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Freaky Friday

"Alright students listen up!" Sensei Wu called to the gathered Ninja and Kunoichi sitting together in the dining area. It was Thursday evening after supper and everyone chose to remain at the dinner table to socialize.

Quiet settled amongst the group of shinobi as each gave their Sensei their immediate attention.

"As you all are aware, my nephew and I will be leaving tomorrow before dawn to travel to the Golden Peaks for advanced elemental and combat training."

"YES!" The Green Ninja erupted enthusiastically with a happy smile. Sensei Wu chuckled and continued.

"However, just because I'm away doesn't mean you can slack off on your own training."

A cumulative groan from the Ninja chorused solemnly at this news.

"Don't worry Sensei," Jay sighed with a miserable expression. His posture relaxed as he leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table with his chin in his palm. "We'll train for three hours in the Ninja Sweatbox just like every Friday."

"No you won't, Jay," Sensei Wu replied with a small grin. "None of you will."

Murmurs of bemusement washed through the room like a tide, each student wanting to know the meaning of their mentor's puzzling response.

"Tomorrow's training will be one of the mind and spirit between the Natural Elements and the Counter-brink Elements."

"Uh, you want to help us out here, Sensei? What does that mean in English?" Kai said from the end of the table.

"It means that "Fire" must be paired with "Darkness", "Ice" with "Light", "Lightning" with "Wind", and "Earth" with "Water". Each element has a hidden congruency with each other and the only way to solve that wondrous mystery and unlock its limitless potential is for the paired elements to interlock for a long period of time," Sensei Wu explained patiently while sipping his tea with an air of diligence.

"Wait, what do you mean by "interlock"?!" Ayane yelped; her countenance illuminated with a blatant flush of embarrassment.

"And what do you mean by "long period of time"? Ebony mumbled as well.

"Please calm yourself, Ayane" Zane soothed with a composed grin though his pure hazel eyes shone in intrigue. "I am sure Sensei is speaking in a metaphorical sense."

"Yeah, I mean it would be kinda weird if he wasn't," Kai put in, taking a long drink from his Sprite.

"Your assignment is simple," Sensei Wu voiced in further explanation and rose from his seat at the head of the table to begin heading for the hallway. "Each elemental pairing will be in the company of each other for the majority of the day without the interference of the other elements. This manner of astute socializing will undoubtedly benefit all of you not only in personal matters but it will also create a link for your elements to harmonize with one another, resulting in unfathomable power and equilibrium."

He reached the entrance to the connecting hallway and turned to face his still seated students with wise eyes.

"I will leave you all, so that you may plan with your partner on the method of executing your training and remember that this exercise is by no means leisure time. When Lloyd and I return Saturday evening I will call upon each pair to my chambers to assess the bond between your Chi and give you a grade. I will be expecting _satisfactory progress_."

"_Hai_, Sensei," the Ninja and Kunoichi said in unison, the mingling voices expressed a variety of emotions as well as their body language.

Sensei Wu nodded his acceptance then let his eyes drift to his nephew.

"Lloyd, make sure to go to bed early tonight, we'll be leaving at four in the morning."

"No problem Sensei," the exuberant prankster sang happily. "I'll go to bed now!"

However, when Lloyd moved to stand his older sister grasped the back of his collar tightly to stay him.

"Uncle, can I not accompany you and Lloyd? I would much rather prefer getting to know my family than—"

The Kunoichi of Darkness gave the smirking Ninja of Fire across from her a quick look of circumspection.

"—my paired Natural Element."

The aged Spinjitzu Master bowed his head to shadow his features with the wide brim of his hat. His mirth however was obvious to all by the slight shaking of his shoulders.

"While I do understand your sentiment, dear niece, you must remain here. Your training is integral to your growth to not only as a kunoichi, but as a human being as well."

"But, I—"

"Let go of your little brother, my niece."

Ebony's shoulders sagged in dismay as she relinquished her hold on Lloyd. The platinum blond youth turned to her with a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't worry _ane _we can hang out more when I come back and remember you told me Kai wasn't that bad and you were beginning to—"

"I told you that in confidence, _otōto_" Ebony interrupted hastily, a tint of rouge dusting her bronze cheeks.

"Oh that's right, my bad well see ya!"

The youngster retreated swiftly with a quick wave over his shoulder bypassing his uncle as he too left the dining area, leaving the wielders of gold and platinum behind. The room fell into an awkward silence after their departure until Cole decided to break it.

"Well uh…how do you guys think we should tackle this? Sensei said there has to be no interference during the assessment, so…do we leave the ship?"

His last question was directed to his partner seated across from him.

"I'm sorry, Cole, but I don't feel up to doing any traveling tomorrow. If you don't mind I'd like to spend time with you here," Sasha answered with a gentle smile and the Ninja of Earth placed his bare hand over hers.

"Are you okay?" He inquired worriedly in which the Brazilian responded with a nod.

"Yes, I'm fine just…still a little tired. Could we meet in your room tomorrow? I know it's your sanctuary, but I would really like to see it."

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that," Cole agreed. "I'll be ready by seven, so we can start then."

"I think the Bounty is spacious enough for everyone to have their privacy," Nya stated from alongside Sasha, "and besides we're not obligated to do anything extravagant just socialize and reach a deeper understanding of each other to strengthen our bond. At least, that's what I think Sensei meant."

Soft chocolate looked with deep blue.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you in regards to our future together, Jay. I'll be waiting in the lounge tomorrow morning, so just come by when you're ready, okay?" The Kunoichi of Wind concluded while adjusting the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. She glanced back up into the eyes of her beloved when he began to speak.

"Sure heh, after I get through with my morning ritual I'll see you there," Jay said eagerly, a charming smile lighting his face. The aspect of spending an entire day with Nya sent his heart racing especially since they've hardly had much time to themselves and what made it even better was that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What would like to do tomorrow, Ayane? I am open to any suggestions you may have."

The flush of embarrassment never abandoned the huntress's countenance and when Zane's rich tenor carried over to her ears, her blush simply intensified. Amaterasu's advocate cleared her throat in an effort to quell her raging emotions and met the ice ninja's gaze steadily.

"Um…actually, do you think you can show me how to cook a few dishes? I would like to try preparing something a bit more complicated than Hamburger Helper."

"Of course," Zane affirmed pleasantly, "do you have a few recipes in mind?"

"Yeah, I've looked in the book of French cuisine and I would really like to take a crack at making Chicken Cordon Bleu and Dessert Crepes. I-I want to improve myself, so that I can do more for you."

Ayane's blush had settled somewhat during her repartee with Zane and the Ninja of Ice expressed himself honestly with her.

"_Moy angel, _you already do enough for me and so much more. Self-improvement should only be pursued if you feel _you_ are missing something…and you're not missing anything. My love for you is pure and…eternal."

The certitude within Zane's voice was unfaltering as he assured his Light. Ayane stared wide-eyed into his composed gaze. She should surely be used to Zane's behavior and sophisticated charm by now, but it goes to show his words would always astonish her and render her speechless.

Not knowing how to counter something so profound, the expert marksman replied as best she could.

"…Zane I…thank you. You told me this once before and I understand although…I can't help but feel a bit inadequate compared to you I—"

Zane quickly reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Please, say no more. I will gladly teach you any skills you wish to learn and no matter how long it takes I will relieve you of all your qualms and uncertainties."

Ayane bowed her head shyly as the other tenants of the room gawked at the pair in amazement. Jay was the first to recover and said what the other two males were most likely thinking.

"Geez, the rest of us sound so dull compared to you, Zane."

Zane paid no mind to the attention he was receiving from the others, his focus remaining steadfast to the young woman who claimed his quintessence.

"I only say what I feel," he stated while stroking Ayane's knuckles with his fingertips, "nothing more…nothing less."

Ebony cocked a slender white eyebrow as her older sister's complexion darkened once again in an uncontainable blush.

"Ebony…" Kai's call to her roused the Kunoichi of Darkness to level her gaze with his. Sharp golden-amber orbs and a sexy up-turn of the corner of thin moist lips caused the half-breed to experience her own blush.

"So, you're beginning to like me, huh?"

Kai could produce a certain degree of silk and heat to his own voice that could melt even the coldest of hearts and destroy any barriers. The spiky dark chocolate-haired man desired clarification from the object of his affection. He wanted to hear her admit that she was indeed attracted to him; he _needed _her to admit it.

Ebony annihilated her blush with stoicism and rose from her chair abruptly. The shimmering fringe of stardust concealing half her face glistened under the fluorescent light.

"If you really wish to know, then meet me in my shared quarters tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed."

The wielder of the Dragon Sword of Fire watched her with a confident smirk as she strode out of the dining room and the other kunoichi took her flight as a cue to retire for the night as well.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Sasha announced as she began to leave followed by her sisters, "this test of Sensei's is sure to be…_promising_," she ended with a playful wink at her beau in which the ninja leader returned with one of his own.

The Ninja didn't dawdle around long after the Kunoichi left for each were eager to partake in the training exercise Sensei Wu had assigned to them. When sleep overtook the Bounty as a whole the thoughts lingering in the Ninja's heads were filled with anticipation and excitement, however…little did they know that their Gods had other plans to make the new dawn…unsanctioned for their own enjoyment.

* * *

The soft pale blue of morning light sifted through the blinds of the window belonging to the Ninja of Fire and touched his face in a soft caress. As it does every morning, the light disturbed the young man and awakened him from his slumber. He sat up in a groggily haze as his crimson comforter slid down his chest to reveal a battle-scarred torso chiseled to warrior perfection and blinked slowly as he took in his surroundings. But soon, those golden-amber eyes widened to confusion then peered down at himself in disbelief.

(Zane's POV)

_What…what has happened! Why am I in Kai's body!? _I thought in a panic as I open and closed my…well Kai's fist numerous times, watching the veins appear and disappear rapidly. My breath was coming out in quick succession; I look further down to the definitive abs in horror as they contracted with each exhale. The wild thumping of a heart pounded through my sensitive hearing and I threw off my brother's comforter and made a dash to his connecting bathroom.

I fumbled around the wall for the light switch of the unfamiliar territory praying to Shiva that when I found it I would be warped back to my true body.

When I finally flipped the switch, my reflection would be my undoing.

There…staring back at me…was my brother, Kai's face. Unable to process the drastic change of events, I did the only logical action appropriate for the situation.

I screamed.

Only, the voice was not mine…it was Kai's which only made me scream louder.

(Jay's POV)

I lifted a trembling hand to grasp at the black locks on my head.

Why…oh why was Cole's ridiculous face in the mirror's reflection when it was supposed to be mine!

I woke up this morning feeling like a powerhouse and here I thought I was just well-energized to get the day started, but when I took a glimpse at my room I wondered why Cole would sneak in and remove my stuff and replace them with his as well as repaint the walls!

I release Cole's hair and give his face a hard slap.

WAKE UP DAMMIT! I HAVE TO WAKE UP FROM THIS THOR-FORSAKEN NIGHTMARE!

I try three more forceful hits, but my efforts to wake up are futile. The slight sting from Cole's face lets me know two very important facts…I'm already awake and Cole's face is freakin' hard! I mean come on! The guy's face wasn't even red! How strong is this sucker!

"Okay, ooookay…"

I pace around a bit looking back and forth from Cole's reflection to the black tile at my feet.

"I'm in Cole's room, in Cole's bathroom, in Cole's body, and I'm speaking in Cole's voice! There has to be a way to reverse this!"

I stop pacing and close my eyes tight.

This has to work!

I click my heels together three times and proceed with the correct chant.

"I wish I was home in my body, I wish I was home in my body, I wish I was home in my body!"

I reopen my eyes with hope, but they're crushed to dust when I catch Cole's reflection in the mirror once more.

"DAMMIT!"

I throw my hands up in exasperation and begin trekking up and down my leader's bathroom in frantic frustration.

"Okay, next theory I have to prove that I'm Jay not Cole and the only way to do that is to complete my morning ritual flawlessly and the jolt will transfer me back to my body! Yeah, that's it! It makes perfect sense! Okay, Jay, now just calm down and complete your morning ritual. Just pretend you're you and take a shower, brush your teeth, and comb your hair, then BOOM! I'm back in my body, baby!"

In high spirits I hastily unbutton and remove Cole's pajama top, then reach into the shower to turn the hot water on.

I straighten back up and grit my teeth when I realize what I had to do next.

_Just remember not to look, Jay. Just remember not to look._

I squeeze my eyes tight and take hold of the hem of Cole's bottoms and pull them down in one fluid motion. Keeping them shut, I fumble around for the shower curtains and push them safely aside, so I could step in under the spray of searing water. Once I close the curtain, I open my eyes. My nerves were fried, I needed to calm down or the transfer wouldn't be successful!

I took six calming deep breaths and tried to relax as much as I could. I tilted my head back and let the refreshing H2O work its magic.

I could feel my hair plaster to my face as the heavy deluge soaked it through, only…something was wrong.

_Cole really needs a haircut. No Jay, don't think like that! This is your body remember, not Cole's!_

I bowed my head to let the water slide smoothly down my neck and back, but I forgot one very crucial thing I wasn't supposed to do and that was…look…down…

"THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS MY BODY! DAMN YOU, COLE! YOU BASTARD!"

(Kai's POV)

_WHY AM I PARALYZED FROM THE NECK DOWN!?_

I've been awake for fifteen minutes according to Zane's internal clock and I've still haven't figured out how to move yet! Hell, I can't even speak! _Take it easy, Kai and think. Obviously, Zane's body doesn't function like a normal human's, so you have to find out the gimmick._

_His muscles don't react to natural atrophy which means there's no way in hell I'm paralyzed. Nya and Jay aren't the only ones good at robotics and I read Jay's report on Zane's Anatomy and Physiology…but this is totally different when you're actually in the body!_

I close Zane's eyes easily enough and try to slip into his circuitry by using my own subconscious. _How the hell does this body work-?!_

Zane's right arm shot straight up then fell back down to its original position.

_Wait, how did I do that?_

I reach forward again with my subconscious and strike another set of nerves within Zane's complex matrix.

My left knee bent slightly and I could freely move my hands.

_Oh! So these set of nerves controls the lower body and these here control the—_

Zane's body sits up gracefully and his hand lifts to comb through his hair.

_HELL YEAH! This isn't so tough; I just have to do some experimental prodding. _

I manage to pry his covers off and get to his feet. Through careful rhythm, I mastered walking around without looking like "Captain Crippled". Now if I could just figure out how to talk, then I'll be set to breakdown and start crying.

I open and close Zane's mouth multiple times, but no sound is forthcoming from it. _Argghh! This is exasperating! Cough! Do something!_

I do a double-take and scroll through Zane's CPU. _Where the hell is your instruction manual!? Hey, what does this panel do?_

…_Whoa!_

"Whoa!"

_So that's what it does!_

"Awesome, now I'm in business!"

I practice a few more sentences, phrases and actually tap into Zane's database search engine which is relatively just a high-powered Google network. I figure it would be too much of an effort to try to get this walking icebox to cry, so I simply look around his room instead.

Heh, might as well…is that a snow globe collection…?

I shake Zane's head vigorously to clear my thoughts.

_Alright, it's time to find out what's going on. If I'm in Zane's body then most likely he's in mine, but…what about Jay and Cole?_

(Cole's POV)

I burst through the door of Jay's room, panting in anxiety still dressed in his pajamas. I utilize his break-neck speed to make it to my black door at the beginning of the hall in record time.

"Open up this goddamn door! I know you had something to do with this you Swedish meatball!" I shout aggressively in Jay's unusually high-pitched voice while banging on my door. My composure flew out the window as soon I opened my eyes this morning. I knew something was terribly wrong when I took a glimpse at my supposed room and found nuts, bolts, and screws all over the place. I knew right then and there I was in Jay's room, but what took the cake was how bizarre I felt.

I never screamed in such unadulterated horror before, but I sure as hell did this morning when I saw those goofy blue eyes staring back at me from my reflection.

The door flung open to reveal myself showered and dress with the stupidest hairstyle in all of Ninjago.

_What the hell did he do to me?!_

"Who the hell are you callin' a Swedish meatball you Big-dick bastard!" He yells back while pointing at me accusingly as I try to recover from seeing the appalling state of my hair.

Did he just call me a—URGH! Forget it! I need to get him-me-whatever behind closed doors!

"Listen, go to the Game Room and stay there! I'll grab Kai and Zane and hopefully we can fix this mess before the girls wake up, okay?!"

It was uncomfortably eerie to watch my own green eyes widen in fear and trepidation and even more so to hear my own voice say something Jay-ish.

"Oh that's right the girls! I was so freaked out when I woke up that I completely forgot. What are we gonna do?!"

I grasp his arm tightly and pull him out of the room.

"Just go! It's already five til' six, so we don't have much time!"

(Normal POV)

The body swapped brothers quickly filed into the Game Room. Jay (Cole) turned as he entered to lock the door behind him to be safe from any unwelcome intrusions. He then returned his attention to his fellow Ninja.

"You guys too?!" Jay (Cole) asked for clarification in which the new Kai and Zane readily responded.

"Yeah, us too!"

"Oh man, this is so freaky! I was so sure my plan would work!" Cole (Jay) exclaimed in frustration causing the other three to turn to him.

"What plan?" Jay (Cole) growled, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Aren't you the one who caused this?!"

"Now what the hell would I gain from being in your body, besides a humongous penis?!" Cole (Jay) roared with another accusatory finger-point at his own body or rather the spirit inhabiting his body.

"WHAT!?" The corrupted Jay screeched in utter indignation, his face burning red with mortification.

"Uh, Jay what the hell, man?" Zane (Kai) deadpanned with a raised eyebrow and Kai (Zane) concurred.

"Is this the reason why you're showered and dressed? Did you really look upon Cole's penis?"

"Oh, come on and grow up with the rest of us! It's not like I planned on looking! I was just wondering what was weighing me down! So, you can imagine my shock and terror when I looked down south and saw an anaconda dangling in between my legs?!"

The Libra-spirited Cole shot the disgruntled Taurus-imbued Jay a spiteful expression and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And besides," he continued, giving his other brothers a glare, "don't pretend and say you guys aren't curious to compare sizes. It's called "Male Pride" for a reason, you know."

"I for one have no difficulty showering with my eyes closed, additionally I am quite confident my girth is substantially superior to that of Kai's," Kai (Zane) assumed calmly in which Zane (Kai) decided to whirl on him with an incredulous expression and furious pure hazel eyes.

"You wish Frankenstein! I bet yours is a toy mechanical claw anyway!"

"Come again?" The "polite" Kai sneered to the "angry" Zane.

"You heard me! In fact, let's find out _shall _we?!" Zane (Kai) mocked with an uncharacteristic smirk on his host's face as he inserted his thumbs in the hem of his pajama pants and prepared to pull them down.

"Yes, let's!" Kai (Zane) challenged and grasped the hem of his own pants.

"_**STOP!"**_ Jay (Cole) screamed at the top of his lungs, causing all the corrupted occupants to stare at him in shock. Even though they knew it was Jay's voice that bellowed, Cole was the designated driver of the Ninja of Lightning and never had they heard their leader shout so belligerently before not even in combat. It was definitely a cause for alarm.

"_**No one is whipping out their penis to compare sizes! Is that clear!?" **_The deep blue orbs of Cole's host crackled in menacing lightning, the atmosphere sparking sporadically with furious electrical power as the Leader of the Ninja tapped into Jay's True Potential.

"_**Atlas, you all may have lost your bodies, but did you lose your minds too?! Don't you all realize the magnitude of our current situation and the deep shit we're in?!"**_

The three genuinely frightened ninja backed away from the insanely livid Jay (Cole) as he slowly walked towards them in the midst of his rant. It would be dangerous all the same if it was actually Jay, but the fact that it was Cole made it all the more terrifying since the stable ninja rarely got irate.

"Calm down, Cole," Cole (Jay) pleaded with a lopsided grin. "You're making me look scary."

"We'll surely find a solution to this predicament," Kai (Zane) added with a nod.

"Yeah so, you might want to chill unless you want to cause a power outage and make the Bounty crash into a mountain."

Zane's (Kai) back collided with the back of the couch as he said this and the three of them watched with bated breath as Jay (Cole) dispelled his power with a huff and turned away from them in aggravation.

"We have to find a way to rectify this now. I have to speak to Sasha in my own body not in the body of Chicken Little—"

"HEY!" Cole (Jay) yelped in renewed fury, but his ire fell on deaf ears as Jay (Cole) continued.

"—she wanted to talk to me about something and the way she winked last night—DAMMIT!"

The "solid as rock" Jay whirled around and pointed at the "mouth of lightning" Cole.

"Jay, what did you try earlier in hopes of getting your body back?"

"Well, I tried to prove to your body that I was Jay by going through my meticulous morning ritual and by doing so would cause a jolt that would send me back to my body, but a lot of good that did," Cole (Jay) finished with a roll of his emerald jade eyes.

"And what does jacking-up my hair have to do with your morning ritual," Jay (Cole) sighed as he walked over towards his body with a black comb he had grabbed before entering the Game Room.

"Hey, it's not my fault your hair isn't used to being kept in a cool style," Cole (Jay) theorized with a superior expression, but soon cocked an eyebrow when he saw his own frowning face near.

Jay (Cole) made quick work of his body's disheveled hair-do, expertly maneuvering the comb through the noir locks to achieve the trademark style.

The Machiavellian spirit of Jay stared awkwardly into the distracted eyes that once belonged to him. Before long though, he made a devious smirk cross Cole's features.

"You know," he began slyly, "I've never been one to be labeled a narcissus, but I look damn good up close well, without the grumpy sulk that is."

Cole's composed spirit simply ignored him however the features of Jay's face did darken somewhat in irritability. All of a sudden, Jay made his host reach out and grab the waist of his own blue pajama-clad body and bring it closer.

With the same conniving expression, the humor-filled soul forced the young titan's voice to drop into a seductive whisper. _"Are you as turned-on as I am?"_

The raspberry and eruption of laughter coming from the swapped spirits behind them rebounded off the walls in startling merriment.

Four throbbing veins pulsated wrathfully within Jay's temple; Cole's titan-sized anger caused his host's face to discolor to scarlet red as he cocked his fist back in preparation to slam it into his own face just to shut his evil brother's crooked mouth up.

"Go ahead!" Cole (Jay) taunted, "I'll give you a clear shot! Just remember, it's going hurt you more than it's going to hurt me!"

Zane (Kai) clutched his stomach while the "sensible" Kai walked over to his squabbling brothers with a smile and a chuckle.

"Now brothers, let's not start with the schemes to aggravate the other for I may have found a solution to our dilemma," the Scorpio-imbued Kai placated as he placed his hands on each of the shoulders of the swapped spirits of Cole and Jay.

They turned to him each wearing an expression of befuddlement.

"Damn its weird hearing Kai talk like you, Zane" Cole (Jay) voiced with a perturbed shake of his head.

"You're telling me," Zane (Kai) countered as he joined them, twisting his host's face into his own infamous smirk.

"And it's even creepier seeing that," Jay (Cole) added as well. "So what's the plan, Zane?"

"While it's only my hypothesis, I believe a cure can only be given if our bodies are jolted from the correct form of stimuli."

"Stimuli?" Zane (Kai) and Jay (Cole) echoed in confusion, but Cole (Jay) nodded his head with a finger placed on his chin in retrospect.

"So, I was on the right track after all, huh? But, what sort of stimuli do you have in mind? Wait, we're not going to have to do anything weird are we?" Cole (Jay) inquired with a wary expression.

"This coming from a guy who wanted to kiss himself a few minutes ago," Jay (Cole) mumbled with an irritable side-long glance to the joking spirit that became a figurative parasite to his unsuspecting body.

"Well, if you want to be technical _you _wanted to kiss _me_, but hey—who cares, right?" Cole (Jay) replied with a nonchalant shrug and wicked smile.

"ANYWAY," Zane (Kai) cut in between the two before anything could brew and leveled the intelligent essence hosting his body with a hopeful stare. "What do you suggest?"

"We simply crash our bodies together as forcefully as we can. The impact should create the jarring effect we need for our souls to return to their rightful cores."

"*sigh* We might as well give it a go because our _allotted time has almost expired_," the fiery Cancer-imbued Zane concluded with a arrogant smirk as he moved to stand a ways away from his slightly shocked logical brother.

Each Ninja stood spaced a few yards apart, facing the appropriate body they wanted to transfer with.

"Alright boys, on three," Jay (Cole) instructed tersely. "One…two…THREE!"

The desperate Ninja sprinted towards each other full-tilt each hell-bent on regaining normalcy, so they could be in heavenly bliss with their waiting romantic counter-parts.

*SLAM!*

In a painful heap, all four bodies collapsed to the hardwood floor in wretched agony and pain.

"Shit, that hurt! Great idea, Zane running into my body at high speed is like feeling the impact of a car wreck!" Jay (Cole) groaned as he struggled to stand from the blow of his own body.

"I…concur," Kai (Zane) winced and all four rose to stand shakily on their feet once more.

"Well that was a bust," Cole (Jay) stated while rubbing his host's chest to ease the lingering pain. "What do we do now?"

The leader in the cunning trickster's body shook his head regrettably and peered up at the hanging clock on the far wall adjacent to the entertainment system.

"We're out of time. It's fifteen til' seven and we all know the girls are up and preparing to go meet us at the rendezvous locations we agreed on last night." He turned to face his circled brothers with the stern expression he fixed on Jay's countenance.

"We have to get through this day. When Sensei Wu returns with Lloyd tomorrow, then hopefully he'll know what to do. Until then…"

"We get our own act in tune and portray the other perfectly, so the Kunoichi will be none the wiser," Zane (Kai) finished seriously and turned to the nindroid spirit within his body.

"Though playing a sap-on-stilts should be a cakewalk."

"_A sap-on-stilts?!" _Kai (Zane) reiterated dubiously giving his own smirking face a critical glare. "Kai, you would need an entire lifetime to even become within an inkling of my persona."

"Oh please, Zane whatever pedestal you placed yourself on step down and let me demonstrate your O' so complicated persona."

With that daring challenge, the soul of Ifrit's advocate took hold of his body's hand and proceeded to make Zane's form get down on one knee and peer up into the beyond traumatized expression of his face with soulful eyes.

"Oh dear sweet, Ayane," he began with sensuous fervor.

"Oh Thor, this doesn't bode well," Cole (Jay) speculated while he and Jay (Cole) covered their mouths with their hands to quiet the beginning of snickers as they watched the scene unfold.

"It is thee unparalleled beauty that has enraptured thine essence. As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for I will always be your protector as long as my circuits don't fry and I am rendered incapacitated. _My love for you is pure and…__**eternal**_!"

At the end of his exaggerated dramatization, the doomed soul of the inferno puckered Zane's lips with a sexy moan and bent his head to place a kiss on his body's bare hand, but before he could complete his performance Kai (Zane) wrenched his host's hand out of Zane's (Kai) grip while glaring down at him with an expression that could only be summed up as premeditated murder.

"Just what am I to you," he growled deeply, the smoldering embers of his host's eyes melting into searing hot magma, "a Shakespearean actor?! When have I ever used the words "thee" or "thine"?!"

"I'm just saying, bro you pour it on pretty thick sometimes," Zane (Kai) sighed indifferently as he rose to his feet. "You need to know when to—"

"When to what, Kai," Kai (Zane) interrupted coolly, "be as witty and clever as you? Dear brother, I think it's about time you see yourself as the rest of us see you."

Unperturbed by the apparent threat, Zane (Kai) folded his arms and called his peeved brother's bluff with a wave of his hand in a beckoning manner.

"Come at me bro. Show me what you got."

"This is going to be brutal," Jay (Cole) whispered and Cole (Jay) whistled knowingly in response.

"Do you remember what your answer was to Lloyd's question when he asked you what does the rescue message S.O.S stand for?"

The two behind the contenders of humiliation immediately started laughing as the memories of Kai's error resurfaced.

Pure hazel eyes narrowed in vicious reproach. "Listen, that was—"

"Come on, Yoshi," Kai (Zane) interrupted, plastering a perfect Kai smirk on his host's face with little effort, "even you should know by now that S.O.S stands for shit-on-self. Think about it, you're on a deserted island with no hope of survival. What would you do, but shit on yourself? That's what the rescue planes will be looking for."

If nindroid's could blush in degradation, Zane's (Kai) face would be a blaze of fire at this very moment, but alas the grounding of teeth and the pure hazel eyes of a harbinger was the expression that greeted the taunting frost-imbued essence.

Jay (Cole) recovered before Cole (Jay) who had fallen to the floor in his laughter and closed to the gap between fire and ice before a brawl could manifest.

"Alright, so we all did some jabbing at each other, fair enough, right? Now that we had our fun let's get down to business and start coaching each other on how to represent them _the right way_."

With tempers cooled, for the last fifteen minutes the Ninja taught each other specific mannerisms that would surely arise while in the company of their desires. It was painfully obvious that privacy was irrelevant now under the circumstances, so messages would be relayed as soon as the opportunity presented itself. The plan was set, but there was one important detail that came into attention between the four…

"Uh, guys…what if they decide to kiss us?"

**I wanted to post something on my birthday, but as you can see Freaky Friday is not finished just yet. I will be posting the final half sometime next week, so you don't have to wait too long for the hilarity that will surely ensue. I'm having so much fun writing this and I think it's a nice reprieve from the dramatic fighting I had to do a while ago. I hope my humor is not too crude for the T rating, but someone let me know if it is and I'll change the rating to M. **

**Please read and review!**


	2. I Love Nya!

**Okay, change of plans everyone! While I was working on this chapter I was realizing how long it was stretching so I decided to cut each of the Ninja's encounters with the Kunoichi into chapters of their own. I hope you guys don't mind this stretching out a little longer, but I think it will be more entertaining this way. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Freaky Friday

Each tortured soul stopped dead in their tracks at Cole's (Jay) words. Their minds consumed with thoughts of betrayal from the other if a loving kiss was given to the lips of the wrong ninja.

"We…we just refuse, correct?" Kai (Zane) stammered with an expression of fear and apprehension upon his host's face. "We conjure up an excuse as to why we are unable to display affection at the moment."

"Oh yeah, awesome idea, Zane" Zane (Kai) scoffed with obvious sarcasm. "Because I'm sure that wouldn't be suspicious at all for any of us to refuse a kiss from the Kunoichi especially you. I'll just say: "Oh I apologize Ayane my lips hurt right now and are _so very_ tender, so they cannot be kissed." Yeah, I'm sure she'll take that in stride and be none the wiser!"

"Then what do you suggest?" The trapped soul of ice inquired to the belligerent spirit of fire, a genuine look of frustration placed upon the Ninja of Fire's countenance.

Zane (Kai) marched over to the one who controlled his body and began shaking him roughly by his shoulders.

"I _suggest_ you give me back my body right now!"

"Guys, guys enough, alright?!" Jay (Cole) exclaimed sternly, casting each of his brothers a staid glare. He shook his head to ward off his own troubles and voiced his opinion assiduously.

"Kai's right. Simply refusing would be too suspicious and the Kunoichi would notice right away that something was off with our demeanor. It probably goes without saying, but don't be the one to initiate it, let them. If you can make up a plausible excuse then go for it otherwise…"

The Taurus spirit instilled within the Ninja of Lightning trailed off and reached up to pinch the bridge of Jay's nose, a definite trademark of the ninja leader's body language when he becomes aggravated or annoyed.

A silence imbued with nervousness and dread enveloped the atmosphere in its entirety. Each body swapped ninja knew what Jay (Cole) was going to say. To avoid the hurt and gloom that would surely befall their love interests after being rejected, reciprocation would have to be applied. Not to mention how it could affect their relationships once this unfortunate occurrence is rectified.

"Ayane…rarely takes the initiative in acts of affection, however she is growing more bold as time passes. It is not unusual for us not to share a kiss for one day as long as there is some physical contact," Kai (Zane) deduced with certainty, breaking the uneasy stillness.

"You sure about that?" Zane (Kai) asked with a twinge of hope.

"It has happened on more than one occasion. _Moy angel _is satisfied with the gratification that closeness provides. A kiss initiated from her is so special that I consider it magical because of her bashful nature and each one is carefully locked away in my memory banks-*sigh*…if only I could access them now."

A soft loving smile adorned Kai's (Zane) lips and golden-amber eyes misted over as the essence of Shiva's advocate slipped away from the realm of the conscious to joyfully frolic about in his own world of pleasure, Ayane at the center of it.

"Yeah, shame there aren't any USB ports located in your nipples, so I could transfer that data," Zane (Kai) jabbed with a deviant smirk. Cole (Jay) laughed outright at his brother's joke, but Jay (Cole) simply shook his head and raised an eyebrow as he took in the far-off distant look of Kai's face.

"Going, going, gone…yeah we lost him," he mused and the others concurred with a nod.

"We'll rouse him in a minute," the earth ninja spirit continued, "Kai, what do you think about—"

Jay (Cole) stopped short as he eyes fell on Zane's form with confusion as the sweltering spirit began to make his host unbutton his pajama top.

"What are you doing, Kai?"

"Actually, I want to find out if Zane's nipples are indeed USB flash drives or are they just ports. It would be really convenient if they were, not to mention hilarious," Zane (Kai) answered his leader with the same conniving simper.

"Zane never takes off his shirt, so there's no telling what else he might be hiding," Cole (Jay) speculates with a thoughtful expression.

Kai stops his host's fingers midway and gives the electrifying soul of the inventor a dubious glance.

"Look whose talkin'? You never take your shirt off either, Jay. What exactly are you hiding, huh? A girdle to keep in that spare tire you call a stomach or do you not want anyone to see an expanse of chest hair that you probably like to identify as your "rug of love"."

"WHAT?!" Cole (Jay) yelped with indignant eyes and turned his head abruptly when he heard his own voice chuckle at his expense. Jay (Cole) hooked a finger in the top part of his shirt and pulled so that he could peek down at his host's upper body.

"I don't see any chest hair. I don't see much of anything actually," he stated in between laughs.

"What the—wait a second! Everyone be quiet!" Cole (Jay) commanded in a harsh whisper and the gathered Ninja immediately became silent. All concentrated and focused on just utilizing their hearing and soon the almost nonexistent sound of footsteps reached their ears.

Cole (Jay) placed a finger to his lips and glided silently to the exit door of the Game Room. Grasping the knob, he opened the access a sliver of a crack and surveyed the hallway beyond the barrier. Within a few moments, he rejoined his brothers.

"That was Nya," he began in the same callous undertone. "She's headed for the lounge. We have to go now!"

He looked over at the Ninja of Earth playing host to his body. "And I'm not even dressed yet! I'm always prompt on our rendezvous no matter what!"

"Calm down, Jay. I'll freshen up in no time. Zane, are you back with us?" Jay (Cole) asked with a glance towards the now detached expression on Kai's face.

"Yes, I'm back…where have I been?" The sophisticated soul of frost responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't sweat it. Alright everyone this is it, we can make it through this day. We all know each other well enough to act like the other. Just remember the plan, during any intermissions we can get alone however brief we contact the other via PMS and arrange a meeting spot and time. Keep the PMS vibration function "on" and "mute", got it?"

"Got it!" Three voices chorused in unison each determined to complete their mission without any incidents.

Jay (Cole) turned to face the exit with his brothers behind him and rammed Jay's fist into his palm with strength.

"It's show time, let's do this!"

"_**NINJA-GO!" **_

With unshakable fortitude and spirit the heroes of Ninjago filed swiftly out of the Game Room to commence the inevitable day of bonding with the Kunoichi.

"This is going to suck-ass…" Zane (Kai) lamented as he entered his brother's room to prep his appearance.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I pace Cole's room nervously as I wait for Sasha to arrive, I believe out of all of us I will have the roughest time getting through this day. Simple reason why…I have to deal with Sasha…

Ayane would have been easy enough to keep entertained, plus I know how to cook unlike Kai and during my tutelage with Ebony, she and I have begun to bond. I was teaching her taunts and everything, so that would've been relaxing enough to be in her company for an extended amount of time. I definitely would've considered controlling Zane's body a thrill ride and try to get as much information from his memories and history as I could. I mean seriously though…just how old is he? He never once told us. What did he do after he left his birthplace? Where did he go? I would've been like a wildcat drilling for oil if I was inside that guy's CPU, but nope…I'm a six foot three Italian who can't cook very well…go figure.

Portraying Cole will be simple because he's a simple guy and a walking contradiction. He doesn't have a distinct wildness to him like Kai and he's not refined and eloquent like Zane. He's mild-mannered and a critical thinker, that's about it.

Now, back to Sasha…*sigh* don't get me wrong I love Nya with every last fiber of my being, but it's no anonymity that Sasha is the most…she's Cole's girl I know that, but she's the most…well to put it discreetly the most well-endowed of the Kunoichi.

Months ago before she became the Kunoichi of Water when she was unconscious my thoughts were on Nya only and her well-being, but the next day when she agreed to accept her destiny and join our ranks…it became _painfully _obvious that she had…really big…assets. Freakin' Sensei Wu should change his name to Dirty-Old-Man Wu! He didn't have to give her that attire, I just _know_ he didn't!

Anyway, she and I have never been really close and that was mainly my doing because it was difficult for me to talk to her. It doesn't help that she's also tall I mean geez! She's five foot ten and even though I'm still taller than her by four inches I feel the need to tilt my head up a small margin and focus my hardest to look her in the eye on the occasions we do interact.

I just want to make sure my eyes don't stray to…uncharted territory.

I've gotten better over time to the point where it's second nature, but regardless of that I still run back to Nya and sweep her up in my arms after all of my encounters with Sasha. I know it's irrational to feel guilty when I haven't done anything wrong, but still…I felt like I had too. It's kind of weird though because her kunoichi attire doesn't reflect at all how her personality is. Sure she's sassy and a bit brazen, but she has a sisterly kindness and a certain degree of charisma that you don't see often in others. I've even seen Ebony's eyes reflect a small hint of admiration when Sasha's voice resonates throughout the air during training on battle formations.

But in spite of having all that, I've seen her laze around with Cole in baggy jeans and a top that looks way too big with a Cheeto puff hanging from her mouth.

*knock knock*

Hopefully she'll be wearing similar clothes today.

I break my thought process and take a deep breath while striding over to the door. I grip the handle and make an easy smile light Cole's face as I open it to reveal his girl…

…dressed in short black jean shorts and a sea foam off-the-shoulders halter-top, her little sister's pearl ever present fastened on a chain around her slender neck.

You know what…fuck my life because this is the worst.

"_Bom dia,__minha devoção." _(Morning, my devotion.)

What the hell did she just say...? Oh right! Okay Jay, you can do this just remember what Cole said.

"_Buongiorno,__il mio __amore." _(Morning, my love.) I get out fluently enough; thankfully Cole's own accent makes my words flow smoothly despite my slight hitch.

She steps closer and stands on her tip-toes to give me a soft moist kiss on the cheek and on my leader's orders I return one to hers to keep up this tradition they have when meeting in private.

Her breasts brush up against the chest of my host's and the scent of jasmine and citrus engulfs Cole's senses swiftly causing a stupefying effect on his body. Instantaneously, his pulse begins to race and the urge to pull her close grips me at a startling rate, but I immediately rail against it.

Nya, I love you. Please watch over the soul of your future husband...your _loyal _future husband.

She places herself evenly back on her feet, her storm grey eyes twinkling in fondness for this big dope.

"May I come in?" She asks kindly while gesturing politely behind me.

"You got it, come on in," I reply with a smile and step aside to allow her entry into Cole's refuge. As she steps inside, I notice she is bare-footed and a simple silver anklet hugged her right ankle.

She must've noticed my wonderment since she soon replied with: "I hope you don't mind. I remember stealing a peek over your shoulder the other day and noticed how plush your black carpet looked. I just wanted to feel it for myself."

"Why would I mind?" I question and close the door firmly, though maybe I should leave it open? Nah, we all keep our doors closed for privacy and she would definitely take notice of that.

"Besides, it's not like you have velociraptor feet or anything," I finish turning to give her my full attention. She gets a kick out of my joke and laughs sweetly, furthermore once again Cole's body reacts and the desire to close the small distance between us tugs at me.

Cool it! I love Nya!

"Well I'm glad I don't have dinosaur feet, thank you," she says with lingering mirth and takes a few more steps whilst spreading her arms wide. "So this is the sanctuary of the Leader of the Ninja, love the color scheme."

"Yeah, it was great of Amaterasu to grant us our own space and paint the rooms in our colors. It fits us after all," I observe, taking in Cole's room with as much interest as I could. The black carpet and dark silver walls set the mood for someone serious and calculative to create their safe haven here. A mahogany dresser stood pressed up against the wall to the left of the access door, and a large black desk with a typical curved-neck lamp on top was against the wall adjacent to the bed. Multiple pieces of blank parchment and drawing utensils littered the desk's surface even some drawings as well, some completed others not. A comfy black leather rotating office chair sat stationed under the desk and above, screwed into the wall a small bookcase filled with books on strategy, his photo album, and quite a few CDs. A compact disc player with ear-buds plugged in lay carelessly on the nightstand beside his bed and of course on the far side of the room there's the door leading to his bathroom.

Sasha saunters over to the large desk and lets her fingers slide along the sleek surface, careful not to disturb Cole's work. She looks at me over her shoulder with a small questioning smile and I realize she was silently asking for permission to look at the drawings.

Sure! Why the hell not! They are "mine", aren't they?

I amble over to her quickly with a not too innocent grin and spread the papers evenly over Cole's desk.

"Let's look at these together, shall we?" I say happily and Sasha giggles, peering down with great interest at the black ninja's sketches.

Looks like Cole decided to broaden his horizon's some and depict more than just his usual anime/manga style action scenes. He's taken to drawing landscapes and sceneries now, but he would draw a close-up of a person in each setting. Ayane, standing amongst tall bare oak trees, her expression serene as she looked up towards the heavens as snow fell delicately around her and the sun gave its luminosity to the forest. Kai, sitting next to a campfire in the dark of night, his eyes matching the flickering flames and embers perfectly as he gazed within them in a spellbound trance. Nya, standing over the remains of a Fangpyre with an inquisitive expression in the control room, hey, I remember that! I didn't think he was paying attention when she was lecturing us.

"Wow, this one of Ebony is remarkable," Sasha voiced in awe. "You captured our time in Twilight perfectly, Cole."

I avert my attention from Nya's portrait to the one of my precious student's.

Ebony stood in front of the charred remains of her orphanage. Her arms loosely wrapped around a young boy in a blanket. The stillness of the air and emotion of the darkness of night are displayed flawlessly and just by looking at this picture I felt I could feel the bitter coldness of the atmosphere.

"Oh and this one here is typical Zane," she points out as well and moves Zane's picture in my line of sight. I let a wry smile grace the Italian half-blood's features, Zane was sitting on the deck of the ship in the ever famous lotus position he takes during meditation. The colors of the sky were in rich hues of fading night and new morning. I had to give Cole his props on these, but where is min-?

"Look its Jay, he's so cute!" Cole's girl gushed as I rounded on her and grabbed the drawing out of her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I bellowed in sub-psychotic rage as I grasped Cole's sketch of me in trembling hands of disbelief. There I was…_CHIBI-FIED_…sitting in mud eating a slice of supreme pizza! Mozzarella and sauce was all over my face and I had the BIGGEST diaper on in the history of diapers. And to make it worst, I had the most jubilant smile on my face and on my bib was the word: COWABUNGA!

"Why the hell does everyone else have these cool-ass poses and definitive moments going on while I look like I belong in an episode of "Rugrats"?! I don't deserve this?!"

"Cole, honey, what do you mean _you_ don't deserve this when _you're _the one who drew this picture of Jay?"

I stop mid-rant and turn back around to see Sasha give me hard stare. I place Cole's degrading picture of me down on his desk once more, but keep my head bowed to shield my expression.

Oh shit…I have to do something quick!

"Sorry _amore_, it's just that Jay and I have been going at it a lot recently and I got my words jumbled up that's all," I say with a theatrical shake of the head. I keep my head turned slightly and peek at Sasha through the strands of Cole's dark locks to see if she bought it.

"Well, if you're worried about taking a joke too far then maybe you should stop being the one who starts the quarrels," she remarks with slight concern.

Wait…is she on my side and not Cole's? Is she trying to trick me? How should I play this?

Like Cole…that's how.

I straighten up my posture and fold my arms over my chest defensively, making sure to have a stern frown in place.

"So you're saying that _I _start the altercations with Jay?"

HA-HA! PURE GOLD, BABY!

Sasha walks over to me and lays her hand on my arm, her eyes exhibiting careful deliberation.

"Sometimes yes you do, but Jay is just as much to blame."

No I'm not! I don't do anything wrong! It's all this Neanderthal's fault! I'm just defending myself!

"That's true," I respond in a low voice instead.

"Yeah I mean don't you remember the other day when you spilt juice on yourself in the kitchen and Jay walked in and said: "Hey Cole, forget to wear your bib?" That was—"

"That was funny and justified!" I interrupt automatically, but Sasha counters peacefully.

"Really, because if I remember correctly you sure as hell didn't think so and tripped him, resulting with his face colliding with the floor. The girls and I agree that when you two squabble it's hilarious, but nothing matches Jay and Kai. It's like watching a comedy routine although nothing is scripted."

I uncross my arms with a relaxed smile as she steps closer and chuckles in my chest while wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around my middle. I give into Cole's body's eager urge and secure his arms comfortably around her shoulders to hug her gently. I even indulge his senses with her scent once more by pressing his face into her hair.

I'm confident I can control this bloke's sexual responses with no problem now.

"Yeah, they have a good rapport with each other, like Abbot and Costello." I reply easily and it was true too. There has been one too many times Kai and I have helped each other out over the two years we've been together as a team.

"I know and that's why I'm a little confused about something," the tall red-head begins and pulls away, but keeps her arms encircled around me. I lean back a bit as well to look her in the eyes, the lights of them questioning.

"How come Jay picked Zane to be his Best Man at his wedding and not Kai? He doesn't seem disturbed by this, but I am curious."

"Kai was actually his first choice, but since he's going to be giving away Nya at the ceremony Jay believed it was only fair for him to just play that role. Also, by having Zane as his Best Man he thinks this is his way of paying him back for all those times he saved his life. It isn't much, but it's a start I guess."

Thanks Zane, I really do owe you, bro.

Sasha makes a sound of understanding, but suddenly lowers her head with a dispirited smile.

"Jay…doesn't like me does he."

"Huh?!" I yelp in astonishment, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know maybe it's nothing, but when I talk to him or should I say _try _to talk to him about something he looks like he wants to get away from me as soon as possible. I-*sigh*-I can't help but feel that maybe the reason he doesn't like me is because of the color of my skin. It wouldn't be the first time. I'm not unaccustomed to bigotry I—"

_**I've heard enough!**_

I grip her shoulders roughly and level her with a hard stare.

"No, you have it all wrong, okay?! There are no goddamn bigots on this ship, look around you! There are so many ethnic diversities here we should be joining hands and singing "We Are the World" every fucking day! Jay likes you, he told me the reason why he has trouble talking with you and it's the _stupidest _reason of all time, so _don't you dare think that way about him ever! __**You got me?!**_"

Sasha stood rigid in shock staring with wide eyes at me as I pant with overexertion caused from the rush of emotion. I've been raised to detest all forms of racism and the frivolous chauvinism that some people display. I will never stand for anybody labeling me as something so vile and revolting because I've been a victim myself. Being called a "halfer" by other full-blooded Norwegian children, it was so stupid! I didn't look much different from them and yet they still-*sigh* I was just glad when my family finally moved away from that hellhole.

"Cole, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I wasn't calling Jay a bigot I was only speculating on what was possibly making him uncomfortable around me," Sasha says quietly her voice heavy with remorse.

I release her and turn away.

_Thor, I'm pissed._

"Yeah well, it was a ridiculous speculation," I bite out angrily. "He's not like that, not at all. None of us are."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Her tone is placating and from the corner of my eye I see her approach me and lean her forehead against my shoulder. All is quiet between us for a while until she speaks albeit hesitantly.

"So…he told you why?"

I lift a hand and rub my face tiredly before answering her.

"Listen Sasha, like I said it's stupid and his opinion shouldn't even matter to you anyway—"

"Don't tell me whose opinion should matter to me, Cole. That is not your call to make. True I could give a shit what a stranger thinks about me, but Jay is no stranger. I'd like to think of him as my friend."

"You don't have to think I am—_he _is your friend."

Sasha just shook her head; I could feel the action through the sleeve of my shirt.

"I want to believe you, but…what is it? If I knew then maybe I could talk to him about it or even change it if possible. Am I destined to just watch him from afar and never join in when he's having a good time telling jokes or mingling with the others instead of me?"

Did she have to sound so damn sad? Ugh…I can't help it. I can't stop the blush that suddenly warms Cole's face and it not _his_ blush, it's _my _blush. I had no idea she felt this way or that she even paid such close attention to me and my theatrics.

"Hey now…_amore_," I add the pet-name a little late, but whatever. "Don't be so melodramatic besides you can't change it unless you have surgery and I'm sure as hell not going to let you _discuss_ it with him."

She lifts her head with a bewildered expression and I turn to fully face her properly.

"If you really want to know…I'll tell you."

"Yes, please Cole."

Alright Jay, just get this over with quickly and say this as nonchalantly as you can. Don't freak out.

"It's your two friends there," I began stoically and point at her chest.

"Wha-?" Sasha looks down at herself with a frown as if she was trying to find the "flaw" in her appearance.

"Your two friends, "Barnes & Noble", them," I try again through gritted teeth and that's when Sasha stills then slowly looks up. She places one hand on a cocked hip and raises a crimson eyebrow.

"My breasts?"

"YEEEESSS!" I snap impatiently. "He thinks they're huge and he's not the only one! All the guys do! Zane thinks they're the precise size of ripe cantaloupes and Kai's exact words were "colossal jugs"! Jay's distracted by them when he talks to you and he doesn't want to be in your presence long because if he did then maybe he'll look down and become trapped forever in the void of cleavage! He loves Nya, but that doesn't make him immune to another woman's body though he does think that Nya has better legs than you in regards to shape, but I guess that all comes down to personal preference. There is something you should know Sasha and that is that there's four giant pervs on this ship and I'm one of them and we're going to corrupt Lloyd and he'll grow up to be the King of the Pervs! Jay loves Nya and I—"

Sasha uses her hands to frame my face and my uncontrollable rant comes to an abrupt end. Cole's heart races due to my anxiety and fear which causes me to pant once more.

"Cole? You really are beginning to worry me. This is the second time you released a diatribe of sentences. I've never seen you this frazzled and it actually reminds me of Jay. Maybe you should sit down and rest for a moment."

I don't say anything and let Sasha lead me by the hand to Cole's bed. My mind feels numb and all I can think about is Nya. Those warm chocolate eyes and full pouty lips, the erotic shock of pleasure I feel every single time I kiss her. I want to feel the creamy smooth texture of her milky pearl skin against mine. If only I had made love to her that night I probably wouldn't be going through any of this.

I flop down on the bed unceremoniously and lean forward to cover my face with my hands in despondency.

Nya, please, please forgive me. Is Thor punishing me for my insolence? What did I do to deserve this? I feel so emotionally drained right now that I could fall asleep and not wake up for days…that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. And when I wake up, I'll be back in my body and most importantly back with Nya, my beautiful Chinese princess.

The bed dips slightly as Sasha joins me and begins to rub smooth comforting circles on my back.

"I know why you're upset."

_No you don't…_

"But, I'm not angry at Jay or the others for thinking those things about me. Guys will be guys its natural and I'd be lying to myself and you if I said I wasn't used to it."

_Used to it…?_

"Some guys can be subtle about it others can't or won't. I'm not going to persecute or demonize Jay over something so inconsequential and like you said he loves Nya and I love you. That's all that matters in the end, doesn't it?"

I lift my head and turn to meet her gaze. No resentment could be found in her eyes, she didn't think less of me at all. Does she still want to be friends with me?

"Yeah, you're right," I relent with a smile. "That's all that matters."

Her grin broadens. "I'll talk to Jay about it, but there's really nothing I can do about my genetic signature. Every woman on my mom's side of the family is heavily stacked up top and I'm sure Sophia will be the same way," she ends with a shrug.

I deadpanned at the thought. Wow, I know one thing's for sure; I'm going to protect my daughter if I have one from guys like me.

"Are you sure you what to talk to Jay about it because I don't think that would be…productive," I voice with a crooked smile. Sasha chuckles lightly and nods her head.

"I think you should give Jay a bit more credit, Cole. He's not _that_ immature."

HEY!

She sits back with her legs folded underneath her and reaches back to pull a portion of her long red tresses over her shoulder. Her fingers begin to comb through them serenely as she looked about Cole's room with renewed interest.

I innocently take in her pretty features while she's distracted until my sights reach the exposure of her legs or more specifically the long deep jagged scar on her right thigh that marred and discolored her otherwise perfect skin.

My brow creases in concern as I recall how it happened almost a week ago. A large force of Serpentine had ambushed a village on the border of the Shinra Forest and we went to clear them out. I wasn't near Sasha when she was attacked, but we all heard her scream in agony. When I turned to the source, I saw her collapse to her knees, clutching her right thigh painfully for a throwing axe was imbedded deep inside. What happened next reminded me of greased lightning, such a fast reaction to distress that I'm sure not even Kai could match. Cole became a black blur and charged the Hypnobrai that threw the weapon that injured the Kunoichi of Water. The tip of his scythe gorged through the snake's stomach and with one quick motion upward its body was carved in two, the slabs of flesh spilt their once whole container's contents on the new spring grass. The remaining Serpentine simply fled from the village in fright and once they were gone, Cole rushed to Sasha's side and picked her up carefully, calling for the signal to return home. When we got back to the Bounty, Sensei Wu had to remove the blade surgically since it had completely penetrated and cut through the Vastus intermedius, reaching the bone. Ayane was then called forth to heal her, but as always the wounds left scars and Sasha's by far is the most grotesque.

Serrated and eight inches long and three inches wide, the scar tissue is terribly pale and rough though she puts on ointment to soothe the tattered skin every day. It will take months for the texture to even out and become smooth again.

"Cole, please don't think about it."

I'm roused out of my thoughts by Sasha's low tenor and raise my eyes to look perplexedly into hers.

"Don't think so far into the future, I don't…I can't afford too."

Huh…? What is she talking about? And why is she getting closer…?

Her fingers ghost over the contours of my face and her eyelids become hooded with desire.

Oh shit!

"Please, can't we just live in the moment?" She whispers conclusively and slants her head slightly to the left.

No! Oh no! I love Nya! I have to think of something quick! A plausible excuse!

The curves of her lips barely touch mine before I turn my head away quickly with a yelp of pain.

"Ow!"

"Cole, are you alright? What's wrong?" She asks urgently and I breathe deeply multiple times to create the charade of labored pain while I rack my brain for a reasonable façade.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasha," I stammer finally, "I'm still feeling the after-effects of my training yesterday when I was lifting weights. I think I may have pulled a back muscle or something."

"Goodness, Cole, why didn't you say anything before? You only have one body so you better take care of it," Sasha reprimands sternly. "Oh, wait here a second. I got just the thing and take your shirt off!"

She leaps off the bed and dashes out of the room, leaving me alone.

I place a hand over Cole's rapidly beating organ and thank Thor for my gift of quick wit.

I just dodged one _hell _of a bullet just now. Gah! But…take off my shirt? She must plan on giving me a massage. That sounds innocent enough and it just might relax me into deep slumber, so I can sleep this day away and wake up tomorrow back in my body.

Yeah, I'm going for it!

I check my PMS to see if maybe Cole tried to reach me and I just didn't feel the vibration, but nope he hasn't. Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm going to let Sasha lure me into Dreamland. I'll be able to feel my device if it goes off, so no worries.

I remove Cole's shirt and situate myself on my stomach, my arms folded comfortably under Cole's pillow with my head resting on it.

Ahhhh…comfy…

The door opens and closes softly followed by the sound of liquid in a bottle swishing.

"I see you're all nice and ready to travel to the planes of paradise, _bonito_ (handsome)," Sasha purrs in a coy voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answer back simply and the snap of a cap reaches my ears and the scent of blackberries and pomegranates flood my nostrils.

Wow, that really smells good. Okay, time to see if Cole's girl is good at giving massages. If she's as good as Nya I'll be blissfully asleep in no time.

"Now, instead of going right to the root of your discomfort I read in a book that it's important to get your body warm and relaxed…and I know just how to do that."

Sasha's voice maintains that seductive purr and I'm beginning to think that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Um Sasha? You know on second thought—"

Two hands bury themselves in Cole's scalp and begin to rub with light pressing motions. My words die in my throat as oil slick fingers delve further along my cranium, probing with purposeful diligence in all the right places.

God…this feels…so good.

"I was surprised to find out your scalp was one of your most sensitive areas, you know?"

Well, I didn't know! Cole, you're such a kitty!

All I get out to answer her is a hum of approval and Sasha continues with her velvet ministrations to Cole's scalp.

Okay Jay, just stay alert until she's done and then its nap time. You can do this!

Her hands soon remove themselves, leaving my head feeling warm and tingly.

I hear a low creak as the bed dips again and the feel of a warm body over me is perceptible.

She's…she's on top of me…oh sugar-honey-ice-tea what do I do!

Another mad blush erupts fiercely upon Cole's face and this time…it's _both_ of our blushes.

_I…I don't think I can do this,_ I thought fearfully as Sasha's hands begin to firmly press into my neck muscles. I unconsciously open my mouth in a silent plea for her to stop, to voice that this was too much and it felt…too good.

Cole's girl shifts her body as her hands move lower to the shoulders, giving the same treatment of wondrous firmness and I can do nothing to stop the moan that suddenly escapes Cole's mouth when she rubs a particularly tight spot between the shoulder blades.

Ah shit…I can't take this! I have to get out of here! I love Nya!

Smooth lips kiss the back of my neck and Cole's body reacts again without my say so. His hands grip his pillow tight, but I bite my lower lip to suppress another moan that wanted to be heard.

"_Bonito, _so you didn't draw anything of me?"

Sasha's voice went into a deep sultry pitch as she breathed her inquiry into my ear. She blew softly over the shell and gave a sensuous lick as well.

I realize with dismay that I could no longer control Cole's body. Pleasurable ripples were becoming gratifying waves and I was barely hanging on to my true self as Cole's heated blood began to travel down south.

I must've said something in response to Sasha's question since she begins to speak again.

"You hid them? Why? Will you show me later?"

I think I nod, but I'm not completely sure. Sasha's hands leave Cole's body once more and my mind clears somewhat as the pleasure dies down.

Okay, I-I think s-she's done…please let her be done.

"Cole, there's something I want to ask you about and it involves the both of us."

The shyness that creeps into her voice for some reason alarms me.

"Y-Yes?" I manage to croak out hoarsely. She moves again until her legs are not exactly straddling my sides as she sits down…right on top of my ass.

Who does such an erotic thing!? Who!? Nya, Nya please help me. Cole's girl isn't playing fair anymore.

"Before you…I've only had two boyfriends and neither one can lift a candle to you. You're just so wonderful however you can become a little too protective of me. I'm not weak, Cole…not anymore. I've changed. Sometimes I wonder where I would be if I had ignored my destiny and returned to fulfill my passion as a performer. I think Lord Leviathan has a plan for me and I fear what that may be. I love you and if I hadn't had that those dreams, I would've accepted your proposal on that evening when you got down on knee."

Oh man…Sasha…what is going on with you?

"That's why…Cole please listen…I don't know how long I have left and before the inevitable occurs I want to know what it feels like to have the man I love claim me."

Holy fuckin' shit…

"Cole, how do you feel about…premarital sex?"

I have to leave…now!

I twist my body around to reposition on my back and Sasha's instincts must've kicked in since she rose to allow the movement and settled back down…on my crotch.

A short gasp leaves me and my face burns at the obvious intimate position we are now in. I'm terrified; hell I'm beyond afraid and I know it shows on my face. A few sorrowful tears slip down her cheeks and land in drips on my chest as her hands caress Cole's upper body in undeniable worship.

"Why do you look so frightened? Do you not want too? Do you not want…me?"

Cole's heartbeat accelerates to dangerous levels as Sasha leans closer. Her red tresses spill over her shoulders and her eyes flutter close.

Nya…

She kisses me and I'm powerless to stop Cole's raging desire to kiss back, so…it happens. I don't know if Cole's body is just on overdrive or if I'm in control, but I am kissing her back and I hate how mind-numbingly good it is. Cole's arms encircle her body tightly and his hands reach down to grip and squeeze the round firm ass of his girl.

Nya…

He lifts her slightly and spreads his legs to accommodate her to nestle in between them. Only, she decides to keep one of hers to left of his. When she grinds her groin on his, I swallow the moan she releases as the kiss becomes more passionate.

Stop…no…Nya…I…

More blood gathers south and Cole's member hardens instantly.

NO! THE ANACONDA HAS AWAKENED! THIS STOPS NOW!

I furiously take control of the reigns of Cole's aroused body and fight through the sea of released pheromones. I close my eyes tight and grasp Sasha's hips and move her off me quickly.

Her gasp of surprise falls on deaf ears as I say nothing and make a frantic sprint for the door.

FUCK THIS MISSION! BIG DICK CAN REACT TO BIG TITS ANOTHER DAY JUST NOT TODAY!

I fling the door open with Cole's strength which nearly tears it off its hinges and I run in an unknown direction which I'm hoping is the infirmary.

Nya…I want my Nya…

**Whoa Jay, cut it kind of close didn't ya? Well, that was fun. Jay's love for Nya conquered over Cole's body and he was able to get a grip before it was too late. I hope everyone enjoyed this first encounter because more is on the way with Kai's (Zane) interaction with Ebony! OOOHHH…should be interesting, right?! **

**Please read and review! **


	3. The Icebreaker

**Hey guys! What a glorious day for an update to a wacky story! Thank you all so much for leaving such awesome reviews, each one really helps me to keep going just so you know. Here is the next pairing, Kai (Zane) and Ebony!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Freaky Friday

(Zane's POV)

Kai's hair is a complete mystery to me. His comb can run smoothly through it and yet no matter how many strokes I perform, the spikes remain untamed. Could his hair be such an anomaly that it is its own living entity?

Sigh, no of course not.

I finish the final preparations in regards to physical hygiene and leave Kai's facilities with his crimson towel wrapped around my waist. I shall treat my younger brother's body as if it were my own and try to the utmost of my ability to not lessen his chances in claiming the Kunoichi of Darkness's heart and I can only hope that he gives me the same courtesy and not veer Ayane's affections away from me.

I walk over to his dresser and remove the garments I deem satisfactory for he did not suggest anything on the subject of attire, but gave me strict orders on how I should talk and act in Ebony's presence. Some of the things he said were of common knowledge to me since I've known him for over two years and have seen him interact with Ebony since her arrival on the Destiny's Bounty one month and ten days ago. Although, there are other mannerisms I must perform during the event that the white-haired female does display affection.

I let my mind wander back to our discussion in the Game Room while I begin to dress.

"_Ebony has been beginning to be a bit more open with physical contact. She only does it when we're alone, though to any innocent bystander they wouldn't seem like much. She touches my arms, chest, shoulders, neck, back, and sometimes even my face, so don't be all freaked-out or anything if she does."_

"_I understand and how do you usually respond to these ministrations?"_

"_I bring her closer; no matter what position we are in I always bring her closer to me. I wrap my arm around her waist and glide my hand over her hip and thigh."_

"_Really? She accepts your advances? Does that not seem a bit pretentious and forward?"_

"_Oh I hope it does. She already knows of my feelings for her, Zane and I'm not one to mess around with unnecessary subtly and mind games. Tricks are for kids and I want her to genuinely fall for me which I know she's starting to do. Give me a little credit though, okay? I do have __**some **__restraint; I don't just walk up to her and grab her since I don't wanna die. She has to make the first move. I tell ya though, bro…you must've sensed it…she's…different…special regardless of her physical appearance. I guess you can say it was one of the things that attracted me to her. It's her voice. She doesn't speak often, but when she does I can't help but stop whatever I'm doing and listen. It sounds ridiculous I know, but it's how I feel…simple as that. One day she'll be mine, I just know it. SO DON'T SCREW UP!"_

It was quite stupefying to watch as my own eyes burn with passion for another that was not Ayane though this day in itself is inconceivable in regards to logic.

I slip on the simple red t-shirt with black flames along the hem and adjust my PMS settings before attaching it to the pocket of Kai's maroon pants.

The more I ponder about this circumstance the more ludicrous it becomes. Why today of all days did this have to happen? It does not matter if this plan is a success or not, the balance between the Elements is all wrong for there is a spirit of fire attempting to mingle with an essence of light. Such corresponding Elements will not create any progression to power only a luminescent stalemate. I had so wished to find my hidden congruency with Ayane in hopes that its manifestation would help us reach a deeper connection.

A connection between spirits is undoubtedly followed by one of the body…

A fantasy that will surely become a reality in the future, I know I must display patience and understanding towards Ayane, but…sigh…it is getting increasingly difficult to hold myself back especially after our rendezvous in Twilight.

One day while I was indulging myself in my book about the anatomy and physiology of the human female, my mind simply segued to a particular flight of imagination and afterwards, I wanted to find _moy angel_ with posthaste and bring her to my room. It was through sheer discipline that I was able to stop myself for my intentions were not at all pure.

Yes…I can recall this one perfectly since it is my favorite…

(The Theater within Zane's Mind)

_It is during the twilight of the night and I have decided a few short hours of meditation would entice pleasant dreams to seep into my mainframe before bed. When suddenly, a timid knock rouses me from my tranquility…_

"_Oh, now who could that be at this hour?" I wonder and remove myself from my bed to answer the door._

_The sight that greets me…is heavenly. There stood Ayane with a single white sheet wrapped around her lithe form. The delicate exposure of her sun kissed shoulders and arms beckons me to touch and caress. Her bright golden hair seems to illuminate despite the darkness of the hall furthering my beliefs that The Celestial sent one of his most beautiful scarred angels for me…and me alone. The mint green and sky blue pools shimmer before she speaks and a wonderful tint of rose kisses her cheeks playfully._

_She parts her lips to voice the reason for her appearance at my doorway, but upon second thought she closes them and turns her head away, her eyes peering at the floor in uncertainty. _

"_Please, go ahead my light. I am listening."_

_She lifts her eyes shyly to mine, her voice carrying a sumptuous accent as she parts her lips once more. _

"_C'est ce soir si froid, Zane. C'est étrange parce que si j'étais dans mon lit, je me suis tellement chaud que je devais me dépouiller de mon pyjama. Mais bientôt, une enveloppe gel mon être et j'ai commencé à trembler, j'ai essayé de trouver mes vêtements, mais il faisait si sombre et je ne voulais pas déranger Sasha en allumant ma lampe. Alors, j'ai décidé de venir à la seule et unique source qui pourrait apporter chaleur de mon corps ... allez-vous me réchauffer, Zane?" (It's so cold tonight, Zane. It's strange because while I was in bed I got so hot that I had to strip myself of my pajamas. But soon, a frost enveloped my being and I started to shake. I tried to find my clothes, but it was so dark and I didn't want to disturb Sasha by turning on my lamp. So, I decided to come to the one and only source that could bring my body heat...will you warm me, Zane?)_

_To hear Ayane speak consistently in her foreign tongue caused a blissful simmering heat to spread gradually through my system._

_French…such a sensuous language._

_I extend my hand for her to take and she does so without any hesitation. _

"_My dear, I can do so much more than just…warm your body," I whisper as I pull her to me and begin to unravel the loose knot that holds her sheet around her form. I tilt her chin up with the length of my finger and bow my head in a slant until my breath intermingles with hers. "Come…allow me to enlighten you on such methods. I am sure you and I will enjoy ourselves in the endless tides of pleasure."_

"_Zane…" _

_My name is spoken so breathlessly and her mystic orbs become hooded with the unspoken desire to be claimed. Just as our lips meet, the knot is undone and the sheet falls listlessly to my white carpet—_

_*POP!*_

A steady vibration emits from my hip, jolting me from favorite fantasy. I immediately peer down to the source of the disturbance and find my PMS, the white button flashing rapidly.

Why would I be calling my—oh...because I am _not_ myself…sigh…

I unclip Jay's invention from the front pocket of Kai's pants and press the white button.

"Hello?" I greet pleasantly as I hold the device up to my ear.

"_Don't __**"hello"**__ me like you have no idea who it is! Get your ass out of my room and go meet up with Ebony in her and Nya's room! Or they'll be hell to pay!"_

"Hearing my own voice bellow in rage is rather unsettling, Kai. Henceforth, I think it may be wise to exhibit a more structured demeanor while your spirit is stationed in my body, would you not agree?" I say while balancing the PMS to my ear and sitting down on the crimson bed. I put on a pair of white socks as my voice retorts back in a huff.

"_Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me and what the hell is "henceforth"?! Can't you just say "from now on"?! Argh, are you about ready? I knocked on the door several times, but you never answered."_

"Likewise worry not of my own portrayal of you and yes," I reply standing up and adjusting the black wristband on Kai's wrist. "I am ready."

"_Good now—oh wait! Before you come out here, look under my bed. You'll see a silver-colored box with a black bow tied around it. Grab that first."_

"A box?" I inquire with interest and kneel down beside Kai's bed to look for the object. "You bought Ebony a present?"

"_Why do you sound so shocked? Yes Zane, I did…I can be generous every once in a while, ya know. Do you see it?"_

I reach further towards the back and feel the unmistakable shape of a polygon. I pull out the gift and climb back to my feet.

"Yes, I have it," I respond, looking over the elegantly designed rectangular box. "What is in it?"

"_Uh, just some clothes I thought she would like. I-It's nothing really. *sigh* Look just c'mon."_

The communication is dropped as Kai hangs up and I clip my PMS back where it was.

_Why did he sound so tense if it's just clothes? _I wonder as I turn to leave my brother's room.

When I exit I see my body leaning casually against the wall adjacent of me, wearing a slightly worried expression. Upon noticing my exit, he straightens up and gives my appearance a once over inspection.

"Lookin' good, now about the present…when you give it to her ask if she would try it on to make sure it fits. I don't think she would mind, but I not sure and make sure to text me her reaction as soon as you can, alright?"

I answer with a brief nod and a smile. Seeing Kai's nervousness is definitely something to lo and behold since it's such a rarity. My brother of fire has always displayed absolute confidence in everything he does and his pride in being a competent ninja burns brightly within his soul. Although, I am glad that over the years he has learned to control his hubris. He understands now that having a substantial amount of pride can only lead to one's tragic downfall.

"I am sure your gift will be a success, Kai," I presume with certainty. "Ebony will be appreciative."

Kai shakes his head slowly in response, his eyes diverted down the hall leading to the Kunoichi side of the ship.

"That's just it, Zane. I don't want her to _just_ be _appreciative _I want her to feel—I want her to know…"

I stare at the fire spirit in control of my body in befuddlement as he grips my hair tightly in frustration. He must have put quite some thought into this present and his expectation to Ebony's reaction is high, but what exactly are his expectations?

"Kai? What would you like me to say?"

"No, it's not something I can put into words," he laments and focuses on me once more. "Just try not to space-out and visit "Ayane Land", okay?" He finishes with a smirk.

I release a short laugh. "Same to you in regards to Garmadon's daughter, this is an important mission after all."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Anyway, how do I look?" He asks spreading his arms wide and gesturing to himself.

I raise one of Kai's eyebrows and tuck the present under my arm while I approach myself. I am not surprised my brother chose one of my more casual attire garments, the smoke grey belted pants and white tank top he took time to tuck in completed the ensemble.

"I approve," I begin, removing a stray piece of lint from his shoulder. "Did you look up the recipes like I instructed?"

"Yes," Kai moans unenthusiastically, "I can see them right now with the help of your database. I think I can manage making chicken, ham, and some rolled-up pancakes."

Oh Shiva…

"As long as you follow the recipe and pay ardent attention to what you are doing then there should not be any incidents. Ayane will be looking for teaching and guidance as well, so you must also keep her in mind."

"Of course, bro I gotcha," he replies and turns around. "You told me this already along with a crap load of other things. I won't let you down."

I trust you, Kai.

"Well, I better get going. Ayane's already waiting in the kitchen. Good luck, Zane and keep in touch."

Kai walks off towards the kitchen and I turn to face my own destination. As I begin my short trek, I must admit that I am confident about my encounter with the Master of Darkness. As Kai mentioned earlier, Ebony is only _beginning_ to express an attraction towards him, so the odds of her initiating a kiss is only a mere twenty-three percent.

I am safe and I am sure I can manage a few touches. What I should have done was inquire more about this gift in my hands. I will have to improvise and basically pick the most emotionally accurate response if Ebony partakes to Kai's request and questions his motives behind the purchase.

That particular situation will be my only challenge.

Furthermore, Ebony's acumen seems to be on scholar-level. This may prove to be an exceptional chance to engage in intellectual conversation that is of course, without making Kai appear too excited to learn. After all, my brother has sort of a nonchalant intellect.

I round the corner and pass Lloyd's room along with the mysterious door bathed in a sunset hue that no one can enter. Just ahead is Sensei's chambers and the intersection, so I turn left, finally stepping foot on Kunoichi territory.

Ebony…yes, looking past her ethereal beauty her mind intrigues me. Each of the Kunoichi has their own degree of brilliance: Sasha excels in complex logic and calculative equations, Nya is unparallel when it comes to electronic engineering plus her intuition is astounding, Ayane can educate anyone in terms of survival and Mother Nature and then there's Ebony. Her grade of aptitude and intellect reaches far deeper to a psychological stratum and enriches her persona to that of an enigmatic.

Hmm…I wonder if I can discover a few of her secrets. I know on my own that would be impossible, however…will she open up more to Kai?

I stop my advance in front of the shared chambers of Ebony and Nya.

I shall soon find out.

I knock promptly and await Ebony's low sultry tone of voice to answer my call.

"Come in."

Readjusting the gift under my arm, I open the door with a calm smirk.

"Hey Ebony, you haven't been waiting long, right?"

Kai's love interest was stationed on her bed engaging in play with her green-eyed Bombay, Mydnyte. Three fleece ribbons finished with flamboyant feathers dangling from a wooden wand comes to a halt in a fingerless gloved hand. Seeing her prey had finally stopped taunting her, the feline leaps straight up and captures the feathers in her forepaws.

The Kunoichi of Darkness lifts her head, her gaze meeting mine as she greets me with a faint smile.

"Not at all, I just finished dressing a few moments ago."

Really? Ah yes, Kai mentioned Ebony was sort of a deep sleeper and yet it is comical that she wakes Jay an hour early on our usual training days.

I close the door behind me and approach the bed to sit down in front of her and Mydnyte. The she-cat detangles herself from her toy and gives a welcoming mew. She gracefully pads over and brushes her body against my side with a purr.

"Hello to you too, Mydnyte," I say while smoothing my hand over the silken black fur. I had always thought Kai would lean more towards dogs like Jay and Cole, but to my surprise he and Nya both prefer the company of the domesticated felines. I on the other hand along with Sasha fancy the avian though Ayane has given me reason to take interest in wolves, the proud and noble ancestors to all canines.

"You look…good, Kai. What did you bring with you?"

I immediately return my focus to Ebony and release an articulated response.

"Uh, yeah?"

The wielder of the Twin Sais of Oblivion quirks an eyebrow and remains silent, her russet garnet iris staring at me with scrutiny.

I twist my body to face her properly and peer down at the present in my hands with a hard glare.

_I must practice what I preach and give her my full attention. She must not deduce that something is amiss; _I thought critically and raise my eyes to hers.

"Sorry and thanks for the compliment. You already know you're beautiful no matter what, so why say it?" I let another unabashed smirk grace Kai's features, "Unless…you just want to _hear_ me say it because I will with pleasure."

The cherry chocolate gem widens slightly before she turns her head away letting her curtain of bangs shield her expression and the tint of rouge that more than likely lighted her cheeks.

"That's unnecessary, but I appreciate the sentiment."

That was close. I must remain aware, so there can be no more errors.

"Heh, and _this_ is just something I thought you'd like," I proclaim and offer Kai's gift for her to take.

Her brow creases in indecision and a slight frown mars her visage.

"But, I don't have anything for you," she says with vexation. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get me a present? I could've bought something for you in return."

Uh-oh, this is not going very well. I must think quickly.

"What, you've never received any gifts on a spur of the moment? What about Sister Ophelia, surely she gave you something special out of the blue."

Her expression instantaneously changes from vexed to stoic.

"Starlight was strict and money was tight. The nuns never spent the orphanage's funds on needless amenities. Even though Sister Ophelia is the Reverend Mother she knew not to go over budget, however…yes I suppose I did receive something special from her once every year because it was all she could afford to give me. A single chocolate cupcake…that was my gift every year to commemorate my birthday, she was the only one to acknowledge my birth as a happy occasion while others did not. Starlight was also given donations from the public such as food, clothing, and toys. When the other children's birthdays came to pass the other nuns allowed them to choose a single toy from the donation box. I was not allowed…_demons_ were not allowed."

Her eyes settle on the exquisite box.

"I am appreciative, Kai truly I am, but I don't like taking things of great value with nothing to give back in return."

Kai's heart begin to thump wildly in his chest although, it wasn't from anxiety or trepidation. It was from anger…the fire ninja's body was reacting to Ebony's sorrow. She was unaccustomed to such treatment, being denied something every child should have the luxury of receiving at least on occasion. Something they could cherish and enjoy for a long period of time, a single chocolate cupcake…not a long duration at all.

I shall utilize Kai's body for guidance. If "anger" is what my host is transferring to my soul then I must relay the message outright for her to hear.

"A new chapter in your life begun when you met me and the rest of us, you may not be used to receiving things on a whim, but when I saw this I instantly thought of you and wanted you to have it. I wasn't thinking about what you could give me back in return besides…"

"_**That's just it, Zane. I don't want her to just be appreciative I want her to feel—I want her to know…"**_

I understand, Kai. You want her to know that she has someone who loves and appreciates her; you want her to feel it wholeheartedly from you. So you are hoping that the clothes in this box will convey that message.

"Besides what?"

I blink slowly and I could feel Kai's hands itch to do something about the snow-white curtain of hair that obstructs the left half of her face.

"_**Damn fringe always gets in the way…"**_

Reaching out, I allow my host's hand to do as it wishes and tuck Ebony's long bangs securely behind her ear.

"Besides," I continue once her entire face is revealed to me, "there is only one thing that I want from you and I think you know what it is."

The look of worry and hesitancy is apparent as her eyes shift from mine to the gift. Kai's blood quickens in his veins, his attraction to her is absolute and his body is trying to make me see it as well. Yes, I am not visually impaired I can see it. Ebony has very unique features even more so than Sasha. The pure white of her hair against a somewhat dark complexion creates an elegant contrast that can only be described as otherworldly. However, I belong to Ayane as Ayane belongs to me when your rightful spirit returns then you may do as you wish, but until then…_stay yourself!_

"Don't think and just open it, Ebony."

I place the box in her hands and watch as she tentatively undoes the black silk bow and removes the silver lid.

"Kai…these are—"

"Could you try them on for me? I want to make sure they fit," I interrupt swiftly as she gawks at the clothes in disbelief. I cannot look upon them myself in fear that my expression would let on that I am ignorant to what's inside. It is best if she wears them, so I may give conclusive judgment.

Wordlessly she casts me a single glance which is difficult for me to decipher and stands to oblige to my request. The stretching of genuine leather and the chime of Ebony's belts and buckles grace Kai's sensitive hearing as she departs to the other side of the room towards her and Nya's facilities, the door closing quietly behind her.

Mydnyte jumps down into her basket of fluffy silver bedding positioned at the head of her owner's bed and curls up to sleep.

"The notorious display of a "cat nap" I see," I muse out loud with a smile. While Ebony is changing this may be the most opportune time to contact Kai and give him a status report. I unclip my PMS and text him a quick message.

(Her reaction to your gift is rather difficult to determine as of yet however, she is appreciative and went to change into the clothes you provided. I will message you again once I have determined her exact sentiment.)

_Hopefully, Kai will be able to respond before Ebony emerges, _I thought as I scan the Kunoichi quarters curiously. I have only ventured to this particular room on rare occasions and the delicate aroma of vanilla and coconut are ever convivial. Nothing much has changed from what I can see since Ebony had started to room with Nya. However, I take notice to the new furnishings on Nya's side. A Chinese vase near her white dresser brought a refreshing voguish to the room along with a few more mantles holstering samurai swords and her Bladed Gauntlets of Tempest lined her walls. Why the majority of Ebony's walls remain bare is perplexing, the only thing decorating them are her platinum weapons hanging in a crisscross over her black headboard. She had changed her plain white comforter for a dark silver one and black night stand stood on the opposite of where Mydnyte's basket lay.

A stylish chrome lamp sat atop as well as a black jewelry box with gold trim. Oh, I cannot fathom why I did not discern her black dresser against her wall near her closet.

Hm? What is that book on top I wonder…?

The familiar vibration emitting from my PMS distracts me from my observation and I answer it hastily.

Kai's reply…

_(Gotcha and thanks. Things are going pretty good over here, Ayane and I are just getting all the ingredients and pots we are gonna use then we'll start Kai's Culinary School of Excellence!)_

I lift an eyebrow.

More like "Mediocrity"…

(Understood, keep me informed and I shall respond in kind.)

I press the send button just as the door to the lavatory opens and Ebony steps through.

Kai's mouth goes instantly dry and fiery blood shoots to his face as well as to his nether region. My soul trembles as I force my host to swallow to obtain some moisture.

Too much…Kai's body is producing too much…heat!

The white one piece pantsuit hugged Ebony's curves perfectly and a thin stylish leather belt draped loosely around her trim waist. The suit pertained short sleeves with a low cut to bring wandering eyes to the uncovering of bosom and a black veil was tied elegantly around her shoulders, but the most significant attribute of her new outfit was the flock of ravens emerging from a swirling black mist on her left pants' leg and continuing upward towards her middle then traveling to her right shoulder.

I grip my knee tightly and concentrate on battling against Kai's instinctual body. It wishes to rise and approach Ebony, nevertheless I rail against the notion for I know if I allow it…I may not be able to stop whatever comes next.

I must remember my discipline. I may not have my elemental powers to aid me, but I do have my thoughts of Ayane. My love for her will outweigh this body's need for Ebony.

I will never betray you…_moy angel._

"Kai…"

I hesitantly lift my gaze from Ebony's middle to her face causing my focus to break and my brother's body seizes the opportunity to stand.

No! _Chert voz'mi ! _(Damn it!)

I give my attention to the Kunoichi of Darkness as best I can while fighting for control over my host.

"You said…when you saw this you immediately thought of me? Ravens? Do you think I am a scavenger who scouts the battlefields? Feasting on spans of massacred bodies and gore, is that what I am to you? A nightmarish connotation…you…you atrocious bastard…to think that I…I…"

The unbearable heat comes to an abrupt standstill. I stare at Ebony in unadulterated anxiety as she cried silently. Her eyes narrowed at me dangerously and her teeth gnashed together while her body trembled in rage and wretchedness.

No, surely that is not what Kai meant when he chose her attire. The "Raven"…I am familiar with its symbolism and most times than not the "Raven" have been used negatively. Often depicted on battlegrounds with chiseled beaks driving coldly into the bloody mire of fallen warriors, while according to Celtic Animal Symbolism it is closely connected with battle and the Celtic Goddess, Morrigan, but…that is not the whole truth about the "Raven" and I think Kai had the bird's more higher attributes in mind.

Yes, I am sure of it.

I walk briskly over to her and grab hold of her arm roughly, in retaliation she cocks her fist and aims a powerful hook towards my unprotected face. Unfortunately for her, I am in the body of a seasoned boxer, so I allow Kai's body to react and catch her fist.

"_Let go of me. You will let go of me this instant," _she growled furiously as she struggled against my grip. Her tears continued to stream down her face and I could sense her mind cloud in misery.

I have to tell her.

I manage to grasp both of her wrists in my hands and use Kai's strength against hers to pin her to the wall securely.

"_Listen, listen and look at me," _I command in a firm cold voice. She shakes her head and keeps it lowered, so I call to her again. _"Look at me."_

Finally, her watering gaze locks with mine and I tell her.

"_The "Raven" has two meanings the one you speak of is the more degrading of the two and the most common, so I can see the misinterpretation. However, that is not what I thought when I chose this gift for you. Listen to me closely, Shirayukihime…the "Raven" is a symbol of great intelligence and legend states that they are the ultimate of oracles. A harbinger of powerful secrets and also a messenger…don't you see? Its business is both keeping and communicating deep mysteries. You are not only my Snow White you are also my Raven and I want you to share with me your secrets…as well as keep mine."_

Her eyes never wavered from mine and the tears had at last stopped flowing. I let go of her wrists gently and they fall limply to her sides.

"_This is the true reason behind your present, I promise."_

Her hands reach out to me and plant themselves on Kai's stomach then slowly slide up his chest as the space between us withers to nothing. She leans heavily against me and I calmly wrap my arms around her to provide her the comfort she needs.

Moments of absolute silence pass before she speaks.

"I'm…I'm speechless. How could I have been so wrong about you? You just keep astonishing me, causing me to doubt my own ability to read people properly."

Hm?

"That time on the Bounty's deck during Ayane's Trial was the starting point. When you calmed Zane after he had thought he had lost Ayane forever, your words of conviction got through to him and brought him back from the brink of despair. What's more, just now your voice carried a firm coldness to it more so than the burning passion in which you usually speak. I assume that "fire" and "ice" are closer than they let on."

A steady chuckle escapes Kai's mouth.

"Yeah, we are close…"

_**Too "close" as we speak…**_though I am grateful to you brother…

"We learn from each other, but mostly he learns from me." Well that left a horrible taste in my mouth although it had to be said.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I should've known better than to believe you would think such things about me. I should've considered the other meaning, but I just couldn't look past the first."

She leans back and lifts a hand to caress Kai's face.

"I will cherish your gift for the remainder of my days, from the bottom of my heart…thank you, Kai. I really am beginning to like you."

The delicate touches to Kai's face feels wonderful and I realize that my brother relishes these precious moments of physical gratification from Ebony.

"Your…your welcome," I voice albeit wantonly. Her hands are starting to explore, one moved languidly down Kai's throat the other up and over his left pectoral.

My vision fades to black as his eyes close in bliss. How can…simple touches create such…pleasure?

"It's…always fascinating to watch your countenance while I do this. Your body is so susceptible to my touch."

The natural sultry pitch of Ebony's voice added by the satisfying ministrations causes Kai's body to heat up considerably.

She is moving closer to me or am I…bringing her closer? Shiva, I do not know…

"Kai…you can…if you want too."

_What?!_

The pleasurable haze engulfing my spirit lifts and I open my brother's eyes. Ebony's lips and mine are only inches apart, my breath intermingling with hers.

No…no…Ayane…the woman in front of me is not Ayane. It is Ebony so I mustn't…I mustn't.

I release her body and instead take her hand to lead her to her bed.

"Kai?"

"I'm sorry, Ebony. I know it was the perfect moment to, but…I want you to be the one to initiate it not me."

That sounds like a plausible excuse, correct?

She sits down first and I join her.

"Why do you feel that way?" She inquires with wonderment.

"I'm willing to take things slow for you. It's not just about what I want, it's a two-way street after all and I want to make sure that you're ready."

This is the only reason I could conjure up, please let this be acceptable.

It apparently is as a soft smile forms on her lips and she leans forward to place an earnest kiss to Kai's cheek. "I understand and thank you for being so considerate."

Sigh…I am doing quite well so far.

"So," I began pleasantly, "what exactly did you mean by "reading" people?"

This may be my chance to discover something valuable about her that I can pass on to Kai.

"Well, it's sort of a long story."

"Then let's get comfortable first," I suggest and move to the center of her bed. I lean contentedly against her headboard and await her decision to join me or not. Little time is needed before she shifts next to me and nestles herself to my side. As instructed, I wrap Kai's arm around her waist and smooth my hand over her hip and down her thigh.

This is harmless and regardless on the smoldering heat of Kai's body; Ayane will never leave the center of my soul. As long as I keep her in the forefront of my mind then I can handle anything.

"Whenever you're ready, _Shirayukihime._"

So, for the next hour Ebony tells me about her studies while she was at the orphanage. When she was fifteen, she began to have an interest in Human Psychology and figured it would be useful knowledge to have along with her street smarts. Her job as a courier allowed her to test theories in regards to human behavior, body language, and even analytical psychology. She dealt with a mass variety of people from mob bosses, drug lords, gang leaders, to philanthropists, celebrities, and even everyday citizens. I understand now why her knowledge is so vast and also why her personality is so inexplicable. She protected herself as well as her orphanage.

Yes, she is most definitely a special individual and I will share my findings with Kai.

"I notice you have a pretty thick book up there," I say, nodding towards her black dresser where the red book lay.

"Oh that? I'm sure you wouldn't find it very interesting," Ebony voices and snuggles closer. We are officially lying down as of now and relaxing.

"C'mon I may surprise you again, try me," I beckon and she relents with a deep breath.

"It's a book about Euclidean geometry—"

"The mathematical system attributed to the Alexandrian Greek mathematician Euclid, which he described in his textbook on geometry, the _Elements_, correct? Oh his work is most fascinating; you see Euclid's method consists in assuming a small set of intuitively appealing axioms, and deducing many other propositions or theorems from these. Although many of Euclid's results had been stated by earlier mathematicians, Euclid was the first to show how these propositions could fit into a comprehensive, deductive, and logical system. Is that not incredible! Anyway, the _Elements_ begins with plane geometry, still taught in secondary school as the first axiomatic system and the first examples of formal proof. It goes on to the solid geometry of three dimensions. Much of the _Elements_ states results of what are now called algebra and number theory, explained in geometrical language."

I remove my arm from around Ebony and sit up and she follows suit, wearing an expression of genuine shock. Nonetheless, I am too excited to take heed to this and carry on with my explanation.

"For over two thousand years, the adjective "Euclidean" was unnecessary because no other sort of geometry had been conceived. Euclid's axioms seemed so intuitively obvious with of course the possible exception of the parallel postulate that any theorem proved from them was deemed true in an absolute, often metaphysical, sense. Today, however, many other self-consistent, non-Euclidean geometries are known, the first ones having been discovered in the early nineteenth century. An implication of Einstein's theory of general relativity is that physical space itself is not Euclidean, and Euclidean space is a good approximation for it is only where the gravitational field is weak—"

"Kai?"

"Yes Ebony, what is it? Do you have a question?" I ask eagerly, but her features darken to a scowl as she gives me another scrutinizing glare.

I swallow thickly once I awaken from my euphoria. This is very bad…

Uh-oh…

"What is going on?" Ebony states lowly, "You know about Euclidean geometry?"

I was doing so well and now all of a sudden I do the one thing Kai forbid me to do…screw up. No, I can get myself out of this, although…Kai may hate me for quite some time. I have no other solution.

I bow my head in dramatic helplessness and take a deep shaky breath.

"Okay, remember when I called you my Raven, Ebony? Well…I need you to keep a secret for me," I say with the most pitiful voice I can muster and lift my gaze to hers with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Kai what is it?" She soothes and touches my arm gently.

My apologies dear brother…

"I kept this secret from everyone here even my sister because I didn't want them to think I was some sort of nerd. I love…every single form of mathematics there is. Geometry, Algebra, Calculus, you name it I know it and love it."

I run a hand through the mess of spikes for added visual effect and shake Kai's head ruefully.

"Kai, a brilliant mind is nothing to be ashamed of, but if it means that much to you then I will gladly keep your secret between us, you have my oath."

She squeezes my arm in a comforting manner and I place a grin of gratitude on my host's lips.

"Thanks, you really are my Raven," I say with a playful wink. She sends another small smile my way then looks towards the door.

"I could use a drink; shall we go to the kitchen?"

"Huh? But, aren't we supposed to not interfere with the others?"

"We won't disturb Zane and Ayane," she states while turning back to look at me. "We can just grab a drink and come back, we don't have to say anything and it won't be considered discourteous because they already know the stipulations."

Yes and also I will get a chance to see Ayane.

"Alright, let's go," I announce and we both clamber off her bed together to head for the door. Once outside we walk innocently hand-in-hand in the direction of the kitchen.

The easy silence between us allows me to reflect on this bizarre day so far. I had a fair amount of close calls to start, however now that I know I can control Kai's body with little difficulty I am positive the remainder of the day will go smoothly.

Ah, we are already here. _Moy angel _is just around this corn-!

Ebony and I stop transfixed at the entrance of the kitchen. Flour, eggs, and areas covered in soot were everywhere, but I could not focus on the state of the room.

No…my main focus…was on Ayane and my body imbued with Kai's spirit situated on the flour-covered floor.

Shock, anger, betrayal, and so many other pessimistic emotions bombarded my essence for my very own brother was kissing Ayane.

**Kai, how could you?! After Zane resisted your body's wild temptations how could you do this?! Could this form a rift between Zane and Kai?! But wait, we don't know the entire story yet do we? And we won't know for a while because Jay (Cole) and Nya are up next on the list of hazardous occurrences. Oh boy, such wickedness I can hardly wait! This wraps up Kai (Zane) and Ebony, so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. My Confessions

**Hello! I have great news…I am officially on vacation! YAY! Okay, maybe I should've let you guys know sooner rather than last minute, so I do apologize for my tardiness in an update. But hey, it's here, right?! Anyway, I implore everyone to read this chapter slowly, so you'll be able to understand what's going on more clearly. Also, I decided to go ahead and use one of Jay's secrets which I was planning to reveal during "Cause and Effect", but I thought it would work better here, so without further ado…**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Freaky Friday

(Cole's POV)

I exit Jay's room while adjusting his blue and white jacket frantically. _Dammit, I didn't think getting ready would take so long,_ I thought a bit worriedly as I ran Jay's hand through his still disheveled hair. _But, I couldn't get his stupid hair right! Geez, I swear the guy's hair looks like Ted Danson's during his "Cheers" days!_

Ah forget it, I'm out of time. I'll just sport the "I-tried-but-couldn't-quite-get-it" look. Okay, let's get to the lounge.

Since Jay's room is at the end of the hallway I'll have a little ways to go before reaching the rendezvous point. Man, I really hope I won't have to kiss Nya. I mean she's pretty in all, but I actually do consider her to be the cool sister I never had. With that being said, the whole thing would just feel awkward to me.

I will though to save face for Jay. The two of them are engaged to be married after all and it wouldn't do any good to reply stiffly to your fiancé during a kiss. I know in my heart to whom I am faithful to, Sasha has my love and I'll hang on to hers throughout the duration of this freakish day.

Damn, I wish I could be with her now. I know last night ended with that mischievous wink between the two of us, but I still saw how tired she looked. Were her nightmares becoming more frequent? Atlas, I hope not. I'll just have to rely on Jay to get to the bottom of things and let me know how things go.

I have faith in him…though I still don't understand how he became a ninja with him being so high-strung and all.

"Alright Ayane, let us begin shall we?"

Zane's voice travels from inside the kitchen connecting to the dining room as I turn the corner.

"First and foremost, preparation is the key, so we must first gather all of our ingredients and cookware before anything else."

"Gotcha…preparation is the key…"

Ayane's eager tone followed shortly after and the sound of opening and closing of cabinets could be heard. I pass the entryway of the dining room and turn my head towards the swinging double doors leading to the kitchen just as "Zane" walked by. Not missing a step, he turned and flashed me a smirk before continuing on his way.

I shake my head ruefully at Kai's antics and continue on my own path.

He sounded convincing enough earlier, but I wonder how long that unruffled articulation will last before his patience wears out and he starts arguing with the skillet, commanding it to cook faster.

Sigh…may The Celestial and his Gods and Goddesses watch over us all…

I stop beside the entrance to the lounge and run Jay's hand through his hair one last time.

I'm not one hundred percent prepared for this, but I know Jay's attitude simmers down when he's in Nya's presence. He doesn't boast about his skills or show-out as much as when he's with us.

He's…pleasant.

Nya really helps bring out Jay's more mature side and I can tell he really loves her.

"_She wanted to speak to me about our future, Cole. This is very important."_

"_I know Jay and I'll do my best to respond like you would. Is there anything you can tell me about Nya's behavior that I don't already know?"_

"_Um…well nothing as specific as what you told me about you and Sasha's little greeting tradition. She and I just sort of go with the flow when we're together in private although, she does like to sit really close to me and kiss my cheek at random intervals."_

"_I can handle that."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure you can. Look, it's not Nya who you should be concerned with it's your own behavior."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Come on, Cole you and everyone else here knows you have a one-track mind. No doubt your thoughts are going to be more on Sasha than Nya and I'm asking you to focus on just my girl for now, okay? Also try not to cross your arms and get that giant frown on your face."_

"_Hey man I don't—"_

"_See! Right there, don't do that!"_

Then an argument promptly started. I didn't want to admit that Jay was right that I could be unnecessarily serious sometimes, but my bad if I don't walk around with a creepy grin on my face all the time like he does. Plus, this is a mission I'm supposed to be—

"Are you going to stand against the wall all day or are you going to come in and join me?"

Nya's light-hearted tone wafts from inside and startles me.

_She knows I'm out here? What am I talking about of course she does; we're all trained in Ninjitsu. _I place an easy smile on Jay's face and enter the lounge where his fiancé is waiting.

"Hey Nya," I greet easily while stepping through, "sorry to keep you. I had a little…incident with my hair earlier," I finish, pointing at my head.

She giggles and tilts her head to the side to give me a look of examination, a carefully thinned eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"I think you look fine. Actually, you look more rugged and down-to-earth…you've always had a nice image."

I don't falter in my steps as she compliments Jay's appearance and sit down beside her on the loveseat.

"Heh, thanks and you look as beautiful as always. I didn't know you had that outfit in purple too," I observe, noticing her original Chinese form of dress she took when we first met her, but this new one was a bit more spruced up with the unmistakable shine of silk and a Yin-Yang crest emblazoned on the back of her collar.

She averts her eyes from mine with a blush and glances down to look at the extravagant engagement ring on her finger before returning her focus to me.

"Thank you," she says graciously and scoots even closer to me. I lift Jay's arm and place it on the back of the small sofa to allow her to snuggle comfortably against the blue ninja's person.

The soothing scent of chamomile and vanilla delicately touch Jay's senses and his body completely relaxes along with my own spirit. The arm on the back of the couch suddenly twitches, telegraphing its discontent.

_Uh, fine…_

I allow the appendage to do what it wants and it drapes itself along Nya's shoulder. The fingertips ghosting fondly down the side of her exposed arm.

"I really am happy, Jay," Nya begins quietly, her cheek pressed against the chest of my host. "It's great that Sensei has us doing this exercise because I do want to become closer to you…wind and lightning the elements of a fierce storm."

"I feel the same way, Nya," I reply and glance down at her, the glossy onyx of her hair seems to shimmer in the dim lighting with each and every move she makes. "It'll be good for us."

"Yeah…um…listen," Nya lifts her head and I give her my full attention. "I do want to talk to you about our future, but I also have…a confession to make."

_A confession? She looks serious, but I think I should lighten up the atmosphere a bit…it's what Jay would do._

"Okay, we can go in the closet if you want? I'm not a Catholic, Cole is, but I'm not. I'm a Christian but of course you knew that. Cole says there's this quaint little booth called a confessional and you're supposed to spill your guts about all the sins you committed as of late to a priest behind a curtain. To me the problem with that is what if the person you're confessing to is _not _of the holy order, but just some media snitch or paparazzi looking for a good scoop? Could you imagine that? That would be horrible, but I wouldn't put it pass some people."

"Jay…" Nya places a hand on her face and laughs softly at my small rant/joke. The crazy thing is Jay actually said this to me when all of us were talking about religion. Now I can't remember how religion came up as a conversation topic, but it did and we each told each other about how our parents raised us to believe in The Celestial and his followers, different methods of course, but basically the same concept. I can't say I was surprised to learn that Zane didn't believe in The Celestial at first since he always had a mind for the sciences. He said it took him many years and certain experiences to get him to start believing there was a higher power than Man.

Nya quiets after a brief time and looks at me with a shake of her head. The mirth reflecting from her chocolate eyes informs me I've calmed her soul somewhat with my light attempt at humor.

She then leans forward and gives Jay's cheek a soft kiss, nuzzling the crook of his neck afterwards.

"One of the many reasons why I love you," her sweet words are followed by another kiss along his pulse and a distinguishable spark of pleasure filters throughout Jay's body and reaches my spirit.

_Damn, what a jolt…so Jay's neck is sensitive, huh? Ah hell, what is she doing?!_

The wind kunoichi had begun to place numerous kisses along the column of my container's throat, each one more gratifying than the last. I keep Jay's expression composed even though inside he was experiencing the beginnings of ecstasy with the accelerated increase in tempo of his heart and spark after spark of tantalizing enjoyment. I know if I don't do something soon then it will become near impossible for me to fight against the collective shocks of rapture and Jay's body will take over.

And I refuse to let that happen.

"What…whatever it is Nya I'm sure I can handle it, so what would you like to tell me?" I manage to gasp out as strongly as I can. The gathering cloud of bliss slowly ebbs away as she stops and pulls back with a smile, but Jay's body still tingled in delight.

"I admit I was trying to deter you to give myself a little more time, but…I've stalled long enough."

She takes a deep breath and I place Jay's much larger hand on top of hers for encouragement.

_Okay, round one's over now let's see what this confession is all about. It may be some valuable information I can pass on to Jay._

Her gaze is filled with worry as it locks with mine, but after a few more moments she begins to speak.

"Jay, you are my first well…I guess to be more precise…_was_ my first boyfriend."

"Wow, really?!" I exclaim in genuine surprise. _Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad, but something tells me there's more to this. _"Were you not allowed to date until you reached a certain age?"

"No, nothing like that," she replies with a shake of her head, causing her hair to swish gently from the action. "You see…me and Kai's parents passed away when we were still young children and because of my state of mind I never really took notice of a boy's interest in me as I grew older, I always had more important things to contemplate about. Truthfully, I didn't understand what _your_ intentions were at first. Ah…now that I think about it…it's pretty sad that I was unable to pick up the signs and you literally had to tell me that you were trying to impress me."

She looks abashed by her inability and a deep scarlet settles on her cheeks as she continues.

"Also, there was the aspect of Kai being my older brother. He took his role as my "protector" very seriously and had a reputation back home as "Sanada's Best Brawler" so he intimidated most of the boys. Well, I guess there's no need to tell you since you witnessed it firsthand how overprotective he could be with me."

"Oh yes, I remember," I say with a wide smile. "Who could forget that incident?"

Nya laughs quietly at my expression and her blush is still apparent.

"He's gotten much better over the years once he realized I didn't need his strength when I had my own and that I had your shoulders to lean on when I needed support. However, even to this day he still asks me how I'm doing out of the blue, whether my health is okay or just if I needed to talk about something. I know without a doubt that he'll never turn off his "big brother switch" and I'm happy about that…I really am."

Nya's eyes had become vibrant with contentment during her dialogue about her big brother's undying love and concern for her and my mind reflects on Kai's sibling qualities…qualities I lacked when I was younger. If I knew then what I know now then perhaps…I could've been a better big brother to my own younger sibling…to Dante. Before my mind could darken and bring up remnants of the past, I lock away my memories and put them safely in the deep alcoves of my subconscious.

_I can't think of such things right now. I need to think of the mission and focus only on Nya._

"Jay, the reason why I'm telling you this is because I want you to know everything about me…little by little. I think this will prove to be a positive step in furthering our development as a couple, wouldn't you agree? Getting married is a huge leap in a relationship and I'm going to be your everlasting partner for life, so I want us to connect spiritually and then…we can connect…physically."

Jay's body begins to heat up considerably at Nya's words however there is also an edge of nervousness within the sparks of excitement.

_Hmm, how should I interpret this? I can't imagine Jay objecting to Nya's idea, he wants to take this step obviously, but then what's with these sporadic flickers of anxiety? Maybe…he's not too confident in his performance when the time comes for them to be intimate or…wait is she asking me—_

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Nya," I voice and squeeze her hand assuredly when I see the worry return to her eyes. _I think I know where this is going and what she's asking of Jay, but I better make sure before jumping to conclusions. _"Knowledge about one another is important it's a key factor actually, so I'm guessing you want to know about my past experiences?"

She nods her head in affirmation. "I'm not naïve. You may very well have had more experience than me in relationships. I'm just curious that's all."

The soft smile she gives seems genuine, but if I know women…and I _don't_ know a lot, then whatever answer I have Jay give will have a lasting effect on her…I think. The question is…do I reveal one of Jay's secrets or do I lie to keep the peace? Dammit, one hard decision after another. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but if I follow the advice I gave him on that day when he revealed his secret to me and Zane then I have to tell her.

Even though she may not believe it, man _I_ didn't even believe it at the time.

* * *

_**(Flashback three days ago…)**_

"_**Alright Jay, what is this about? Why did you want me and Zane to meet up with you in your room?"**_

_**Supposedly, he had texted the both of us at the same time via PMS and asked us to come to his room ASAP. **_

_**Surprisingly…no Kai…**_

"_**Because the walls surrounding our rooms are soundproof, not to mention the Kunoichi are using the Game Room right now watching "Ninja Assassin"," he says while wringing his hands together and pacing back and forth in obvious apprehension. **_

_**Zane and I wait patiently for him to elaborate and he finally comes to halt from creating a trench in his navy blue carpet.**_

"_**Guys, I need some advice," he starts, turning to face us. "There's…something about myself that I haven't told Nya or anyone for that matter and I think I ought too. I mean I think it's a big deal, but what if it isn't a big deal then I would've worried for nothing. That would be nice. Then again what if it is a big deal and I don't tell her! I don't want to get married with a gigantic skeleton in my closet! I want to have a clear conscience when we start our life together! Or even worse, what if I do tell her and she hates me for it then calls off the wedding! I wouldn't be able to go on! I just wouldn't! I would die right on the spot. Oh damn, that means…I WOULD DIE A VIRGIN! I'd be up in heaven in the "virgin section" not allowed to associate with the non-virgins which means *sniff* I wouldn't be able to play with my beloved Dalmatian, Captain Crunch. I WANT TO PLAY WITH CAPTAIN CRUNCH! Which means Nya and I have to get married! We have too! Nya is the only one in all of Ninjago for me! There's no way—"**_

_**Zane and I stare blankly at Jay as he continued to rant and rave about having no future. Then how Kai would send up a prayer for him to be transferred to Hell for breaking his little sister's heart and The Celestial would answer his prayer, forcing him to leave Captain Crunch behind and forever stew in pot filled with lava and sin. **_

"_**Here cooks the spirit of Jay Walker…HELL'S FIRST EVER EVIL VIRGIN! Oh Thor, that's what they'll call me! I can't let this horrible scenario take place! I need help!—"**_

"_**No argument from this corner," I mumble while lifting my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. Jay had collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his hands, persisting to talk to himself in distress.**_

"_**Jay has such an animated sense of imagination. It's not atypical that he uses he ingenuity to invent things," Zane observes with a smile then turns to me expectantly. "Well Cole shall I or would you like the honor?"**_

"_**Go ahead, let's try to help this nutcase," I state and fold my arms over my chest as Zane walks over to the youngest of us four. **_

"_**There, there, brother," the white ninja soothes, patting the distraught male's back in a calmly manner. "Cole and I are here to help you so do not fret."**_

_**Jay removed his hands from his face and peered up at Zane then over at me. I lose my aggravation with him once I see the genuine despair on his face and his pleading look for help. **_

_**I uncross my arms and approach him as well with a comforting smile. **_

"_**Okay Jay, let's recap and try to access the problem one step at a time," I conciliate and sit down on his right while Zane follows suit on his left. "First off, you have a secret and you think it's either going make or break your relationship with Nya, right?"**_

_**Jay nods. **_

"_**A secret you have not confided into anyone and wishes to relieve yourself of your burden to discover whether or not said secret is damaging to your relationship?" Zane questions as well for clarification.**_

_**Another nod.**_

"_**Well then, what's the secret?" Zane and I both ask simultaneously.**_

_**Jay takes a deep breath and looks to each of us. "You guys won't think less of me, right? And you won't tell Kai about it…right?"**_

"_**Right," we both say in unison.**_

_**Damn, this must be real bad. Now I'm very curious to find out what Jay's been hiding.**_

"_**Okay, these…occurrences happened over the span of two years and started when I was fifteen, so before I met you guys and everyone else. During this time…I had twenty-one girlfriends…"**_

…

…

"_**WHAT!?" Zane and I shout in unadulterated shock.**_

_**What?! No way! There's absolutely no way someone can have twenty one girlfriends over the course of two years!**_

_**Zane is the first one to recover. "Jay, are you being serious?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm being serious. Look," our blue-clad brother rises and turns to address us anxiously. "I didn't choose them myself…well okay I did choose some of them, but it was my parents' idea. Ugh, I think I should start from the beginning."**_

"_**Yeah, I think you should too," I say, still trying to recover from the shock of the news.**_

_**Jay had begun to pace again while telling us his history.**_

"_**I am an only child in my family and my folks told me because of this they wanted to ensure that the Walker bloodline continued and flourished into the future generations; so, they decided to hire a matchmaker for me to start pairing me up with different types of girls in hopes of finding my future spouse." **_

"_**How old were you when they told you this?" I ask and Jay pauses to think over his answer.**_

"_**I was twelve at the time, so they gave me ample warning that this was going to happen."**_

"_**Understood and the matchmaker was introduced three years later although I am interested as to how you responded to this ultimatum when you were an adolescent," Zane chimes in and I realize I too would like to hear that little bit of info.**_

"_**Oh well…I guess I had mixed feelings about it back then. A part of me was against it, but the other half was curious. So in short, I was in a limbo between still thinking that all girls had cooties and hey she's kinda cute, I'm gonna go over and pull her hair then push her down to let her know I like her."**_

_**I had to chuckle at that paradigm because I was the same way at that stage in my life. Teasing and picking on a girl to display attraction…I don't know why that's still considered to be the greatest idea of all time to young boys, but it is and will forever remain. **_

"_**That's understandable. I can relate as well," I voice and gesture for Jay to continue. "So how did the numbers stack up so high?"**_

_**He rubs the back of his head in confusion before speaking.**_

"_**I don't know…each one was pretty in their own right, but you guys know beauty is only skin deep and it's really all about a girl's personality. That's where they all fell short in my eyes they were either too nosey, too clinging, too boring, too sweet, etcetera, etcetera. I knew it wasn't going very well, but…"**_

"_**But, you did not want to stop," Zane finished and he and I gave our younger brother a critical look.**_

"_**A part of you enjoyed it…having a choice of so many girls. It was an ego boost for you," I add as well and Jay turns to us with a fierce glare.**_

"_**Listen, I had no problems with self-esteem back then. I was fine and also it's not like I just tossed these girls aside after a few dates. I wanted to get to know them and test my parents' theory. By doing that, maybe it would save me time from looking for a girl myself," he ends with a shrug and Zane and I remain silent.**_

_**Jay releases a sigh and continues.**_

"_**Anyway, after a while my creative juices finally started to flood my system and all I wanted to do was focus on my inventions. I was getting pretty tired of the whole matchmaking thing and wanted to branch out and leave home, not worry about whether or not I could give my parents grand-babies. It was three months before my seventeenth birthday when I decided to voice my decision to them and they took it rather well. They were disappointed of course, but I told them I wouldn't stop looking indefinitely only that I just wanted to do things my own way. Brianna Mitchell…yeah Brianna Mitchell…she was the last one before I moved to Dialchrome City."**_

_**The room goes quiet as Jay ends his story and for the very first time since I've known him…his facial expression was difficult to read. To see Jay pull a mask of indifference over his face is troubling. Zane looks at me from his peripheral and I nod my head in silent agreement.**_

"_**Jay, we are not here to pass judgment or even criticize you for what happened in your past. We are only here to help you and I gotta say fratello (brother)…I wouldn't tell Nya about this," I say with a shake of my head. "This is something you take to the grave."**_

"_**I am afraid I must agree with Cole, Jay," Zane decides as well. "Perhaps if the number of girls were less significant, say in the single digits then it would have softened the metaphorical injury Nya would have sustained."**_

_**The mask is removed as his eyes flicker in doubt and trepidation. He's torn. He still wants to tell her. My instincts not only as a ninja but as a brother pull at me to rise and approach him.**_

"_**Hey Norvegia (Norway), tell her only if she asks, okay? Just make sure you're prepared for the outcome no matter what it may be."**_

_**Zane comes over as well and gives Jay another pat on the back. **_

"_**Do not fret about Kai either for even if you do reveal to Nya this secret, she is not the sort to go running to her brother in anguish. You will have to face her alone. Furthermore you have me and Cole's oath of brotherhood that whatever was said between us stays between us."**_

"_**Yeah, this isn't something Sparkster needs to know. This is between us, the original three," I reassure and clap my own hand on Jay's opposite shoulder.**_

"_**Thanks guys," he whispers graciously, "I was right to ask you two for help."**_

"_**No prob…and besides it wouldn't do to watch Kai tear your spine from your body and then beat your corpse with it, would it?"**_

"_**Ugh…thanks for the mental image, Cole," Jay shudders with a grimace.**_

_**(End Flashback…)**_

* * *

"If you don't want to answer then…you don't have too."

Nya's soft voice is laced with sadness and I turn to look at her once my reminiscence leaves my mind's eye.

_I'm going to be in the line of fire for this, but perhaps I can get an idea about her response beforehand with a good choice of words…not one of my strong points however I don't want things to spiral out of control. I'll have to think strategically for this._

"It's not that, Nya," I state carefully. "I do want to tell you, but I don't want to lose you either."

Nya's brown eyes searches mine thoughtfully. "Is it really that disconcerting? Why do you think you would lose me?"

I pull her closer to Jay's form and bury his face in her satin locks. The breath I inhale is shaky as my host continues to tremble in lost and uncertainty. The sporadic shocks have returned full force and they brought in reinforcements of alarming negativity. Jay's own body was having a meltdown, sequences of loneliness bombarded my spirit, but I also felt the encouragement jolts telling me to persevere.

I sort through my next words carefully and force Jay to speak…even if a side of him would rather remain silent.

"Yes, it is. I won't lie to you." I lift Jay's hand and gently press his fingers into the silky mass of black, combing through her hair languidly.

The result is advantageous as she releases a sigh in content and snuggles closer.

"Please…just tell me, Jay."

_Shit…well I have a few defenses lined up just in case. On to battle…_

"I've had a total of twenty-one past relationships with girls."

Nya's body goes completely rigid in a matter of seconds, but I don't relinquish my hold in fact, I tighten it.

Jay's body _**commanded**_ it.

Nya doesn't try to fight me although her shellshock body posture is conclusive enough that things were about to go downhill.

_I have to keep going and explain Jay's behavior while also expressing his love for her. Whatever happens I have to remain calm and counter all negative shocks his body attacks me with while addressing Nya with logical explanations. It's all I can do to help._

"It was well before I met you, Nya."

_Keep her at the center of it. Nothing else matters, make her understand that she is at the core of Jay's world now._

Flashes of storm grey and platinum eyes enter my mind.

"My parents hired a matchmaker for me. It was all to ensure that the Walker bloodline continued into future generations since I was their only child."

"_**Would you like to go out on a date with me, Cole?"**_

"_**Uh, sorry no I'm…already taken." **_

_**My heart already belonged to her even though she didn't even know my name. Now you tell me…how the hell is that logical?! **_

Rich caramel skin that felt as good as it looked…

"I was twelve when they told me, but the matchmaking didn't start until I was fifteen. I felt torn on how I felt about it."

_**I was fifteen too when all those girls were chasing me, wanting me to give them a chance and what did I do? I simply brushed them off. Each and every one of them I compared to Sasha: her tone of skin is not dark enough, her eyes aren't the correct shade of grey, I want flowing cascading hair that is the passionate color of fire during the day, but when the light fades would no doubt become the color of crimson. It has to be long too. I was so damn picky. My encounter with Sasha lasted no more than three minutes if that and yet…I could never forget it…I could never forget her.**_

Long fiery tresses spilled magnificently on my bed…she's under me…and she's waiting.

"Before long, the number of girls kept increasing because I couldn't find my type. I couldn't find _**you**_."

_**Until I found you no…until I had you, I didn't want to be emotionally attached to anyone of the opposite sex, so I focused on adventuring and pushing myself beyond my limits. I wanted a purpose in life like you had and I wanted to help people. You inspired me…all within three minutes. **_

"I then realized I had to leave. I didn't want to feel obligated to find a spouse just to ensure my bloodline would flourish, so I did. With my parents blessing, they understood and realized as well that no progress was being made. I focused on my inventions until Sensei Wu found me in Dialchrome City and a few months later were when I met you…when I finally found you."

_**Jay…you and I aren't so different after all. We both had a pretty messed-up way at looking at things when we were younger, but in a bizarre twist of fate it was beneficial for us in the end. We found what we were looking for and we've become stronger and wiser for having our special someone's by our side.**_

"Nya, you may not understand why it took me so long to finally stop with the matchmaking, but could you think of it this way?"

I pull back and she looks up at me expectantly. During the course of it all, her body had lost its rigidness and became lax.

Her eyes still shined for Jay…and only Jay.

"I went through so much trial and error with girls, not knowing what to expect or what I was looking for. I wanted much more than a pretty face. I wanted someone who could relate to me personality-wise and which each fault I found in them, that compatible trait I found in you. You are much more than I could've hoped for. You're not just a pretty face…your beautiful both inside and out and you are the only one for me."

Before I could blink, Nya flung herself in Jay's arms and buried her face in his chest. I could feel the happiness radiating off her and my host's body was beyond ecstatic. Relieved sparks touched me as well as gratitude.

_I did it…for you, Norvegia. Damn, for some reason I feel exhausted, but at least the battle is won and everyone will be happy._

"I-I confess, I was flabbergasted and dumbstruck when I first heard you. I didn't want to believe it. But…the way you held me…the way your arms tightened around me as if I would disappear if you let go…I knew then you were telling the truth."

Even though her voice was slightly muffled, I heard every word she said.

"I'm never going to leave you Jay and…I was right to get you this."

_Huh? She got Jay something?_

I loosen my grip on her as she leans back and places her hand inside the top of her blouse with a coy smile.

_The secret hiding spot for all women…well at least only some women can do that. It all depends._

My eyes widen as a small royal purple box is revealed and without missing a beat she lifts the lid and presents me with a ring perched on a miniature silver cushion.

_What the…a ring?! She got Jay his own engagement ring?! Fratello, you are such a lucky bastard._

"I couldn't afford to customize it like you did with mine, but…I hope you can tell I had you in mind when I chose this particular band."

She blushed sweetly in embarrassment and instantaneously a storm of adoration brewed heavenly inside Jay's body.

_Calm down Pikachu, I'm getting to it…geez._

"Nya…wow…I'm…you didn't have to—I mean I love it and yeah I can tell…man…I can definitely tell you picked this ring for me."

Jay's ring practically screamed his name: the band itself looked like it was made out of white gold, but I can't say how many carats it is. Blue diamond channeled along the center of the ring completely around it, metaphorically speaking…a never-ending current of electricity…nice.

_Jay is going to spazz-out when he sees it…maybe I should spazz-out now? Heh, why not…_

"So…you're willing to wear it? You don't think it will tamper with your masculinity?" Nya says with a hint of nervousness.

"What, are you kidding?!" I exclaim incredulously and cross Jay's right leg over his left fluidly. I stick his left ring finger out with a flirtatious smile and bat his eyelashes.

"Put it on me babe, put it on me. I'm yours."

Nya laughs outright at my absurdity but nonetheless slips the ring on Jay's outstretched finger.

"Yes, you are mine and I want the whole world to know it even before our wedding," she replies with sincerity and I pull her to me once more for a loving hug.

Jay's body was sending me so many jolts of want and ecstasy, practically begging me to do more to express his love for her, but I calmly knead through the haze of his desire and settle on my thoughts of Sasha.

The ugly bubble of jealousy for my brother's success makes its presence known and surrounds my soul.

"_**I'm not saying no nor am I saying yes, but can you be patient with me?"**_

_**"Do you see now, Cole? Do you see now why I couldn't accept your proposal when I so desperately wanted too? And why I still can't…"**_

_Sigh…Sasha…?!_

Just then, I catch a glimpse of myself zooming pass the entrance of the lounge, the unhindered sound of footsteps descending the stairs to the infirmary creates a thunderous ruckus for myself and Nya especially with the opening and slamming of the door that followed.

_Was I…shirtless?_

"What was that?" Nya whispers in alarm, but I tighten Jay's hold on her to keep her distracted while my mind raced for an acceptable answer.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. It's probably nothing, let's just relish ourselves in the moment-!?"

The unmistakable feeling of a vibration pulsed urgently from my hip, but I keep my composure and pull away from Nya gently.

"One second, Lovebug," I say with a wink and Nya smiles in response while I get up and unclip Jay's PMS from his blue jeans to peer at the text.

_(I need to talk to you NOW! Come down to the infirmary ASAP!)_

_Shit…Jay what happened?!_

(Alright, I'm coming down right now.) I send back and turn to Nya with an apologetic smile.

"Nya, could you give me a few minutes? Cole needs me to go find something for him down in the infirmary. Don't worry he's okay, it's nothing serious. Can you wait for me here?"

"Sure Jay that's fine. I need to go to the restroom anyway. Meet back here in ten?" She asks, getting up as well.

"Yep, that's perfect," I lean down and give her cheek a quick peck and turn to leave. "See ya in a few."

I walk leisurely until I'm out of sight then leapt down the rest of stairs. I throw open the door to the infirmary to see myself rise briskly from one of the cots.

I can't say I like what I see…I _am_ shirtless…and not only that…

The noticeable bulge in the front of my black pants…

"Cole, listen. Something terrible happened, but I can explain everything if you give me—"

I lift my gaze to my own pleading green ones and my anger spikes as I cut him off.

"Where is your shirt? No bullshit either Jay because I'm only giving you ten minutes."

**The very first line of Cole's biography states that he is the "cool and collected leader of the Ninja…" so I didn't want him to struggle very much when dealing with Jay's body. He is a planner and an astute strategist and what you read just now is only the tip of the iceberg on what sort of thing you'll read in "Careful Planning". I really got into this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Now, next to last chapter will be Zane (Kai) and Ayane. Finally, we'll get to see what transpired between the two of them and you all can be the judge on Kai's behavior. **

**Please read and review!**


	5. Kai's Culinary School of Excellence!

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the extreme lateness on an update do this story. I would've posted much sooner if I wasn't going through some very trying times in regards to my family. I appreciate everyone's reviews and thoughts on this first edition of my Lost Chapter Series and all I ask is for your continued support and also just to keep me in your thoughts and prayers while I go through my own trials and tribulations in life. Know that I don't consider you guys as just a fan base of faceless people but as good friends with great opinions and criticisms. No matter if you guys are fellow aspiring authors or radical critics or both you all are my kunoichi sisters and ninja brothers. Now on a much lighter note, everyone hopefully remembers chapter 3 when Kai and Zane split up in the hallway to go their separate ways well that is where this chapter starts from.**

**Please read and enjoy! **

Freaky Friday

(Kai's POV)

_Okay, let me go over the ingredients for the main course again since that has the most crap. Chicken, ham, Swiss cheese, flour, paprika, butter, cornstarch, heavy whipping cream, chicken bou…bou…ya know what bullshit! If I can't pronounce it then it's not going in the damn chicken so what else?! Let's see…butter and...__**dry **__white wine? Well what the hell is __**wet **__white wine?! Oh brother, still Zane said everything's in the kitchen, so I shouldn't have much difficulty finding anything. Also, Ayane will be there to help out…speaking of which…_

"Good morning, Zane."

"Good morning, Ayane," I greet back as I round the corner from the dining room and enter the spacious kitchen.

Zane's girlfriend stood leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, decked out in a pair of white athletic shorts and a dark gold sport's training shirt that stopped just above her navel, the scars she received from her Trial clearly visible. She puts down the pen and notepad she's holding behind her on the counter then walks over and wraps her arms around Zane's middle in a hug.

I waste no time in responding and return her affection, permitting his hands to glide up and down the top of Ayane's back, but stop them before they can go lower to her exposed skin. The subtle aroma of lavender and honeysuckle causes a sudden spike of desire, but I immediately quell the notion.

_I have to stay sharp. I can't let Mr. Roboto's body have its way. According to Zane, all Ayane needs is a little TLC throughout the day to avoid having to plant one on her. I can do this…_

"Today should be great, huh?" Ayane whispers in bliss. "I'm so looking forward to learning from you."

"As I said the night before, I am willing to teach you anything, _moy angel_," I reply smoothly, utilizing my brother's chosen pet name for his significant other and relinquish my hold on her some. She makes a sound of contentment then suddenly tilts her head, giving Zane's clavicle a quick kiss before stepping away and retrieving her pad and pen.

The contact was brief, but still…a lukewarm touch of…something washed over Zane's circuitry. I mixture of frost and heat…

_Damn…I have a feeling I'm about to go through Hell. Shinai (No), this is only the beginning and I'll be damned if I go down without a fight! Bring it on, Ayane! I'm piloting Jack Frost today, so you'll be receiving the bare minimum from me while I'm in control!_

"I think it's best if I take notes this time around since the meals we'll be cooking are a little more complex," Ayane speculates while turning around to face me with a smile. "Am I right?"

Before answering, I look at the directions brought up by Zane's database for the recipe of Chicken Cordon Bleu. It all seems pretty basic and simple: hit the hell out of the chicken pieces if they're too thick, stuff said pieces of dead bird with ham and cheese, coat with flour and paprika, blah, blah, blah, cook. That's it.

_Yeah, I got this. Says here it shouldn't take more than an hour, but I better go slowly for Ayane's sake. _

"In all honesty, the recipe itself is not very complicated. Preparation requires fifteen minutes while the act of cooking is a mere forty-five minutes. However, we will go over each and every step carefully. This is our day Ayane, we are not pressed for time and once the main course is complete, then we can progress to…dessert," I finish with an easy grin and watch with fascination as tinge of rose appears along Ayane's cheeks.

"Um…you are talking about the crepes, right?" She asks with a little hesitation, meeting my eyes bashfully.

I had to let loose a chuckle at her reply and lift Zane's hand to allow it to ghost over her warm cheek with graceful tenderness.

"Yes, I am talking about the crepes…what other dessert did you have in mind?" I feel a need to tease her, but surprisingly she maintains her composure and leans into Zane's touch. Her lashes barely conceal her mismatched eyes as they become hooded.

"No, crepes are fine. I wasn't thinking about anything else."

The slight tremor in her voice tells me otherwise. Ayane may be the Kunoichi of Light, but sometimes her mind is far from pure. Last night was proof of this when she assumed right away that Sensei Wu meant _"something else"_ when he was discussing our assignment for today. Ha, makes me wonder how long it will take before these two give into temptation. Ayane is sweet though, very generous and kind with a rugged beauty that will make any guy look twice.

_Too sweet for my taste…no I want someone…darker. Someone with a more…dangerous allure and eyes the color of fresh cherries dipped in dark chocolate. Ebony…will you understand the meaning behind my gift? Will you become my "Raven"?_

"Zane? Are you alright?"

Ayane's voice and a soft touch to Zane's hand awaken me from my reverie. I focus on the blond kunoichi's concerned gaze and reassure her with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, I am sorry. I was merely contemplating on how delicious these meals are going to taste once they are finished."

Her worry vanishes instantly and she nods her head firmly.

"I will try my best."

_Phew, keep it together man. Remember this is for Zane and he said he'll let me know what Ebony's reaction is. I just gotta wait…I hate waiting._

"Alright Ayane, let us begin shall we?"

The scarred huntress' eyes become bright and alert as she straightens her posture and pushes the top of her pen to reveal the point, prepared to write.

"First and foremost preparation is the key, so we must first gather all of our ingredients and cookware before anything else."

"Gotcha…preparation is the key…"

Ayane wrote studiously in her pad and pivots to stroll over to the refrigerator. I smile at her back and face the cabinet behind me to retrieve a small mixing bowl and a large skillet.

_Hmm, I'm gonna need some kind of platter to put the chicken on. I think something like that is in the other cupboards. _

Placing the gathered utensils I had on the island, I stride over to the other side of the kitchen where more cookware is stored.

Just as I pass the double doors I see "Jay" stroll by the entrance of the dining room, looking in my direction.

_Good luck, Cole._

I send a smirk to my older brother and mosey along towards my destination. The moment I bend down to the lower cabinets a tingling sensation comes from my hip.

_Zane!_

I stop myself from reaching for my PMS and cautiously look over my shoulder at Ayane. She was still rummaging through the fridge…good. Hurriedly, I unclip Zane's PMS and read the text.

_(Her reaction to your gift is rather difficult to determine as of yet however, she is appreciative and went to change into the clothes you provided. I will message you again once I have determined her exact sentiment.)_

_Appreciative huh, but what else? What was the expression on her face? Did she understand or…not? Arghhhh! Dammit, I need to chill…better yet I need to distract myself while I wait. I'll just get cookin' with Ayane. There's no grease this time around, so everything should go just dandy. At least…I don't think there is._

"Um…Zane? I found the chicken, but do we need anything else from the icebox?"

"Yes, please remove the Swiss cheese and ham slices Nya bought from the Deli. Oh and also the small containers of butter and heavy whipping cream, they should be along the door compartments."

I quickly send my reply as I say this.

(Gotcha and thanks. Things are going pretty good over here, Ayane and I are just getting all the ingredients and pots we are gonna use then we'll start Kai's Culinary School of Excellence!)

_Okay, I'm stretching it a little bit, but who cares. _I refasten Zane's PMS to his pants and open the cabinet to grab the large serving platter inside. I rise and return to the island where the other dishes are and Ayane joins me with her load.

"Alright," I begin rubbing Zane's hands together excitedly. Ayane grins. "We will get the ingredients for the crepes when we get to them. Ayane…the chicken."

Amaterasu's advocate opens the package of raw chicken breasts and places them on the platter.

"There are exactly eight pieces, so one for each of us. That's a relief," She observes and I agree with a nod.

"Yes, but you see these pieces are much too thick. We will have to pound them flat to enable us to place the filling in."

"I assume you mean the ham and cheese?"

"Correct, now where is that meat hammer?" I wonder and start searching through some of the drawers nearest to me and Ayane helps in the hunt as well. Zane's PMS vibrates once again, but I'll ignore it for now. I can't just stop, it would look way too suspicious not to mention inconsiderate.

"Is this it, Zane? It's the only "hammer" I see."

I glance up to Ayane and find she's holding up a metallic hammer with several mini sharp points on both sides of the head.

"Yes, thank you Ayane." She gives me the tool and I approach the platter of poultry.

"Is that thing really called a meat hammer?" The confusion in her voice is evident as she comes to stand beside me.

_Pretty sure it ain't…damn, what was the name of this thing again? Oh right!_ "My apologies, no it is not. The proper name for this cooking utensil is "meat tenderizer" and chefs use it to beat their meat." _Hahaha…oh man…beat meat…pfft!_

I have to bite the inside of Zane's cheek to keep my expression neutral and hold in my laughter and of course Ayane wouldn't know the blatant innuendo of my statement. She places a finger to her chin in thought, her brow furrowed in contemplation.

"So basically we're killing two birds with one stone. By beating the meat we're flattening it enough for the ham and cheese as well as tenderizing it so it will cook thoroughly…right?"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I gotta stop!_

"Excellent, yes you are absolutely right," I congratulate with an exuberant smile. "While this method is rather old-fashioned it is just as effective as using meat tenderizer seasoning if done correctly."

"Oh I see! That's incredible! I should really write that down!" She exclaims excitedly and quickly reaches over and grabs her notepad and pen.

_Yes please write that down and show it to Zane later—HAHA! Then again…he might not get it either._

The click of her pen sounds as she jots down her new information.

"Beat…meat…"

I put the meat tenderizer down and lean heavily on the island with my head bowed. Good thing Ayane is distracted with her note-taking because I'm really struggling to contain my laughter. Damn Zane and his freakin' obliviousness. Even with his funny switch on his body isn't giving me any indication of amusement.

_Too bad Eskimo Joe here only gets "general humor" and not "crude humor". Maybe if the rest of us explained it to him we could learn if he would find it funny or not._

I coolly replace my Zane façade and take up the meat tenderizer once more just as Ayane finishes writing.

"I will do half of the meat to display my technique and you can do the other half."

"Sure thing," Ayane says readily, "I'm sure I'll enjoy watching you beat your meat."

_That's what she said…Zane, you have a naughty girl._

"Yes, it will be a learning experience," I remark while separating the meat equally on the platter. Alright, four for me and four for her…HAMMER TIME!

*WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM*

"Now Ayane, do you see what I am doing here?" I inquire as I continue pounding away on the poultry. "The harder you hit the better however do not be excessive and make sure to go all over the meat evenly. For thicker meats like steak and roast you will have to use a little more force but again utilize discretion."

From my peripheral I see her scribble more in her notepad furiously and look up every few seconds to see what I'm doing.

_Wow, she's really concentrating…_

Once done with one side I flip each slab of meat and repeat the process. I hear Ayane mutter "both sides…" over the sound of the hammer. A feeling of nostalgia washes serenely over me as I recall that time Zane and I were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. I believe it was the morning after we found Sasha and brought her back to the Bounty.

_Yeah, I wanted to make steak and eggs for everybody._

I admit I was royally confused when Zane steered me away from the stove and put this very same hammer in my hand.

_"**What the hell is this, bro?! Are you about to send me off to murder someone? What am I supposed to do with this thing?!"**_

_"**Kai, I would like for you to tenderize the steaks before we cook them."**_

_"**With a hammer?!"**_

_"**Please lower the volume of your voice not everyone is awake yet and yes with that specific tool which is called a meat tenderizer. We are currently out of stock of the meat tenderizer seasoning so we will have to manage with the more simplistic method."**_

_"**Okay, no prob."**_

As I set about my task, it dawned on me how therapeutic the entire process was. What a great stress reliever though it wasn't nearly as fulfilling as punching the heavy bag in the Ninja Training Hall. In addition, the steaks turned out so tender and juicy that using a knife proved almost unnecessary. All thanks to my superb blunt force trauma skills.

"Alright Ayane, are you ready to try your hand at the art of meat beating?" I question after surveying my work and hold out the tool for the light kunoichi to take.

"Yes, I'm ready," she responds seriously and takes the offered hammer from Zane's hand. I push the platter closer to her for easier access and for a minute her eyes shift from the hammer to the meat then to me.

_Hmm, what's the matter? _I wonder, but wait patiently nonetheless for her to begin. She bites her lower lip nervously as her eyes shift over to view the meat I just finished and her body posture becomes slightly rigid as another silent minute ticks by.

_What the…? What happened to the confidence she just had? I could've sworn she said she was ready—wait here she goes…_

She grits her teeth harshly as her hand lifts high in the air in preparation to strike her target.

_Too high…_

When her eyes squeeze shut and her body begins to tremble, Zane's body sends receptors of warning to my soul. Bites of frost nipped at my burning spirit pleading me to engage Ayane and stop her.

_Shit!_

As her arm comes streaking down Zane's strikes out and grabs the blonde's just before the hammer could connect with the platter and send everything flying.

"Ayane!" I call to her in alarm and her eyes fly open, clearly startled. Her breathing is heavy as she weakly turns her head to face me. I use Zane's other hand to pry the hammer from her grasp, but my gaze remains fastened on hers. I realize then how glassy her eyes are and before long tears gather on the corners and slowly trickle down.

_What in the hell…? Why is she crying? Did she suddenly imagine she was about to hit a puppy or a kitten? I don't get-?!_

Gentle sweeps of snow surround my essence next. Zane's body is in-tune with Ayane's emotions…awareness…understanding…in a way it's…instinctual.

_Alright, I get it. I should use these pressures of ice as indicators on what to do in concern to Ayane's behavior._

Wordlessly, I pull her closer to my brother's person until she's flush against him. Ayane buries her face in his chest and her arms come around and grips Zane's shoulders tight in an underhanded hold. She cries silently and I rub comforting circles over her back to calm her.

_Damn, now what do I do? Wait…is this what Zane was talking about earlier?_

* * *

_"Please watch over Ayane carefully while she is cooking Kai, for she is not very confident in her ability in the kitchen as of yet." _

_"So I've heard from last night, but I don't see why she feels that way since after she made that Hamburger Helper Jay bragged about what I missed out on. He apparently asked for seconds, thirds then fourths and even wanted to lick the freakin' pot! Food was pretty scarce that night according to Cole, so why would she still doubt herself after witnessing Jay's eating frenzy?"_

_"I sense it stems from something psychological perhaps from her past. I have noticed if she creates a dish she is familiar with and have had numerous occasions to practice she is then comfortable. However, when faced with something new her mind clouds with insecurities and her body begins to tremble. From my experience it is best to talk to her about pleasant things while she cooks, get her relaxed and aware that the task she is performing is enjoyable not stressful."_

_"Hmm, so like reverse-psychology in a way."_

_"I prefer to think of it as positive reinforcement instead, though some would argue this hypothesis and agree with you."_

_"Okay, so have you asked her about her little kitchen-cooking-phobia or whatnot?"_

_"*sigh* I feel that inquiring about the matter plainly we do more harm than good. I do not want to pressure her into telling me if she is not ready to relinquish her qualms. I will respect her privacy."_

_"I wonder…never mind I understand. Anything else?"_

_"Hold her, Kai…if she needs it…hold and guide her."_

_"Yeah…okay, bro."_

* * *

_Sorry Zane. I wanted to disagree with you, but we were out of time. You can't tip-toe around someone you love, afraid that you might hurt their feelings or bring up past pains. Sometimes it's better to be more direct and take the risk. At least then something would come out it and you can say you tried to address the issue instead of wandering forever in speculations and assumptions. It wouldn't be considered as putting pressure on that person rather showing how much you care and wanting to make them feel better._

_I'm going to take that risk for you bro and later you'll either thank me or curse me for it._

The grip on Zane's shoulders lessened with each passing second and Ayane had been reduced to sniffling, her face still pressed against my host's chest where a heart would lie if he was human.

I nuzzle the bright blond locks adoringly and place a chaste kiss to her head. _Well, here goes nothing…_"Ayane, I am growing increasingly concerned for you. Please confide in me. What is the cause of your anxiety?"

Her hands suddenly tighten on Zane's shoulders, gripping them with astounding strength and desperation. The frosty circuits become instantly wary and prod my soul with pricks of polar in a sort of reprimand for causing Ayane more stress and pain.

_Give it a sec igloo man! This is the best course of action here, so chill-out and trust me!_

"I don't know why my mind flashes back whenever I start to cook something new," Ayane's voice is a soft whisper, but I still manage to hear the breathless pitch. "I keep trying to tell myself that it's not the same that I'm not cooking for my mother, but for my friends and that it's alright to make mistakes."

"What?" The tone I use matches hers and she finally lifts her head to peer up into Zane's eyes. I could care less about the tear stains on my shirt only the grief-stricken mismatched eyes of my brother's love.

"When my mother's condition got worse and she was bed-ridden…I decided I would take care of her. I did everything. I cleaned, I made her bath, and I cooked. I stubbornly refused help from my neighbors and even Uncle Dai. I would scream at them that I was the only one that could take care of her that she was my mother and it wasn't any of their concern. I allowed them to visit of course, but I was adamant about being the sole care provider."

Her eyes glisten and more tears fall when she blinks.

"When I cooked for my mother, Zane I wanted each meal to be perfect. Granted, the only things I could prepare were rice, eggs, and slightly burned strips of venison, but I worked hard and suffered a few minor burns on my hands because of carelessness. She ate everything I brought her, she'd eat slowly but, she always managed to clean her plate and thank me afterwards with a tired faint smile."

She closes her eyes in anguish and presses her face once more to Zane's chest.

"It's so stupid. Why does my mind link two completely different occurrences together? It staggers me and I just want it to stop."

_Oh man…Ayane, I'm so sorry._

I can feel the wetness through Zane's shirt now as fresh tears soak through and touches flesh. The wariness from the icy circuits is gone and replaced with snowflakes of melancholy, but there is also something else…a glacier imbued with the undeniable need to comfort pushes down on my flames.

_I'll try my best._

I knew that sickness claimed Ayane's mother's life we all did, but I think none of us ever heard the details to what her life was like during that period. Having to watch the person who gave birth to you deteriorate right before your eyes and the only thing you can do to try to save her is care for her the way she cared for you. Ifrit, I can't imagine going through something like that. Plus, her obduracy tethered on the precipice between obsession and tenacity to the point where she no longer cared about her own safety.

_Such fierce love and loyalty…there's nothing stupid about precious memoirs. Zane wouldn't think so either._

Zane's hold on Ayane seems to tighten on its own.

_"Ayane, don't will your memories to go away. Even if they hit you at the most inopportune times embrace them and keep them close to your heart. Just remember that you're not alone. I'm here with you and I promise to __**always**__ be here for you. If you feel yourself slipping just hang on to my voice and think about all the wonderful things that happened or happening or will happen in your life."_

"Zane…" Ayane lifts her head to meet my eyes and they shone brilliantly in adoration, but also wonderment. I smile at her gently and guide her back to the platter of raw chicken.

"Pick up the meat tenderizer Ayane and let us continue, shall we?" I instruct and she does so albeit nervously. I position my host behind her and soothingly run Zane's hands down the length of healthy sun-kissed arms, then take hold of her wrists. A wanton sigh escapes her as she leans into my embrace with a shiver.

"Zane…you sounded…so different. You never said anything so forceful like that to me before. Your voice contained such aggressive passion so similar to the way Kai talks when he wants to get a point across. I guess he rubbed-off on you some, huh?"

_Me rub-off on Zane? Ha, not likely. This diamond dust fanatic has a wicked aggressive side, Ayane. You just haven't seen it yet because you were unconscious at the time…as well as the cause of it. Hmm…it wouldn't hurt to share this little bit of info with her since Zane clearly didn't. _

I lower my head until my mouth is a few inches from her ear.

"There are still many characteristics about myself that you still do not know as I am sure there are mysteries about your personality that I am unfamiliar with. Trust me moy angel Kai may be my brother, but we have very different ways of expressing our emotions and ideals. My aggression is my own and it is not the first time I have expressed it."

"Wha—what do you mean?" Ayane asks with a stutter and more shivers quake her body. I lean my temple against hers and continue to whisper.

"When I thought I lost you during your Trial…I snapped. I ferociously attacked Amaterasu's barrier in hopes of freeing myself to come rescue you. I would have used my true potential if Sensei Wu had not ordered Kai and Cole to restrain me."

"Oh Zane…I'm so sorry to have worried you."

"Please do not apologize. You fought valiantly and you are safe now in my arms as you are meant to be."

Ayane nuzzles me as a feline would and I could actually feel the smile on her face when she presses closer. This time more heat than frost courses through Zane's system, wracking my soul with the desire to adorn the female body molded against my brother's with physical expressions of love and affection. I don't give in though and can only focus on what it would be like if Ebony was snuggling me this way.

_She has before…it was brief, but…it felt great. How did it happen? Right, I remember…I was just talking to her, telling her about more of our history as Ninja and fighting against the Serpentine and the Underworld Skeletons. We were in her and Nya's room just standing around chatting when all of a sudden…we moved to her bed. There were no more words then…only touches. Her fingertips sliding down my face…then up and through my hair…I remember kissing her palm. Yeah…that's when she came closer…closer to the point that I felt her breasts against my chest…I nearly broke…and when she moved the exposed side of her face against mine and muttered the words…"What is it about you…?" in that smooth sultry tone of hers I had to grip the dark silver comforter below me as hard as I could to keep from releasing my instinctual urge to just throw caution to the wind and…claim her. And just like that…it was over…she retreated and turned away. Her expression hidden from me by her white curtain of hair and she softly asked me to leave…it took a few moments for me to get my body to respond and let go of her eiderdown, but I eventually did…and I left…without a word. I walked in a haze back to my room and sat on my bed. I already knew I was in love with her and for some reason I started to regret abiding to her wishes. I went against my instincts…something that I rarely do if ever. And as I sat there feeling more regretful by the moment I finally understood the reason behind my actions. Ebony isn't the type of girl you force your feelings on and a pronouncement of unconditional love would only mystify her not elate her. She's been deprived of romance all her life and so…she would need time. I simply had to wait…I __**have**__ to wait…and I __**hate**__ waiting, but I'll do so for her. Why? Because I love her…that's why._

*WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM*

My eyes snap open unaware I had closed them and watch as Ayane pounded the chicken on the platter with calm deliverance.

"I think we both kind of spaced out for a few minutes there, but I think we should continue with the cooking before the meat decides to spoil on us."

_Huh…? Man, I really zoned out *sigh*…okay back to Ayane._

I detach Zane's arms from around Ayane and step to the side to observe her and her work. I'm relieved to see a bright red blush on her face accompanied with a soft smile.

_Good, she's relaxed. I better get her to talk though, so she can stay this way. Okay let's see…what's something harmless and pleasant to talk about? Well, I am a little curious about that big white wolf, Houseki, if I remember her name correctly._

"Ayane, tell me something. What is your relation with the white she-wolf? She came to your aid during the climax of your Trial. I believe Amaterasu addressed her as Houseki, her faithful messenger."

The renowned archer of Shika turns her meat, but doesn't proceed with the task of flattening and tenderizing. Her cooking utensil stilled as she stares into space with a peaceful expression.

"Yeah, you all told me what happened after I lost consciousness and I felt Houseki's presence even during my comatose state. Gosh, it's been so long…it was during my early training days to be a hunter in early mid-summer and boy was it hot…Oh!"

She immediately starts to hammer again and sends me an apologetic smile.

"I found Houseki when she was just a pup in Asuta Jingu. She was abandoned and terribly emaciated, right on the brink of death. I knew the animal kingdom to be a harsh place. Sometimes mothers have no choice but to abandon their children…hell some even eat them. It's all a part of the grand design of nature, survival of the fittest and I guess Houseki's mother thought she just wasn't capable of enduring. However, I always believed that all life was precious, so I rushed her back to Shika. She was still in that tender age where she required solely on her mother's milk to survive leading me to take her directly to Dr. Satoru."

I reach over and touch her arm to stay her hand. She stops and turns to me in surprise, but I simply smile at her.

"Superb job, moy angel the meat is ready so let us proceed to the next step, the filling. Mimic my actions and please continue with your story. What happened after you took her to ?"

"I understand, well while I was there—"

As Ayane and I folded the chicken over the ham and cheese and secured them with toothpicks, I learned some pretty interesting things about her involvement with Houseki and how she raised her. It took weeks for the she-wolf to recover and Ayane gave her the name "Houseki" meaning "jewel" in Japanese to venerate her life's value. Not once did Ayane think of Houseki as a pet, but more like a companion for she would accompany Ayane on her hunting expeditions and leisurely strolls through Asuta Jingu. It seems Houseki is only comfortable around Ayane and doesn't take to other humans well and then there's her association with Amaterasu. That one is a mystery even to her.

"Wow, that was easy," Ayane boasts as she finishes securing the last toothpick and turns to me in expectancy. "What's next, Chef Zane?"

_Good question, let's see…right._

"Next, we coat the chicken pieces in flour and paprika," I announce. "Ayane, can you grab those ingredients from the cupboards by the stove?"

"Sure thing," she replies and saunters over to get the items I specified. When she returns I mix two cups of flour and three tablespoons of paprika into the small bowl I got from one of the cupboards earlier.

_The directions say to use much less, but we have a lot of chicken here to coat, so it shouldn't hurt to be thorough._

We use our hands to sprinkle the flour over the waiting poultry and I peek at Ayane to see how she's doing. Her brow is creased in concentration as she intersperses the seasoned flour over her four pieces and a surprise feeling of giddiness showers my soul.

_Hahaha…I get it. Leave it to me._

I grasp a pinch of flour and flick it at Ayane playfully. She recoils in shock with a small yelp of astonishment and whips her head in my direction. The expression on her face makes me laugh outright.

"You have a little something on your face my dear," I remark coolly and tap Zane's cheek for emphasis. She sucks her teeth in response and grabs an entire fistful of floury ammo.

"Yes and I think it's only fair if we match wouldn't you agree, _darling_?"

I sigh dramatically and give her a skeptical look.

"You are not wielding a bow, so I do not believe you will be able to succeed in your endeavor. By all means though…you are more than welcome to try," I taunt while fisting more flour and taking a step back.

"Oh Zane," Ayane counters, "I not only want to try with you. I want to **succeed **with you."

_Something familiar taps within Zane's memory and an image flashes for me to see. Zane's arms were around Ayane, the sun causing the dense white snow to sparkle beautifully in the morning light. _

_**"Ayane, I not only want to try with you, I want to succeed with you."**_

_So…you said this to her before, huh bro? I'm not going to pry into your memories however. What you and Ayane did back in Shika is your own business._

I duck reflexively as a mass of white powder is hurled at me and soon a friendly flour fight starts between Ayane and me. Ayane's laugh is kinda infectious and in the past Zane's laughter was always so weird and fake soundin'. A certain laugh that either left you in bewilderment or made you want to cringe. Needless to say it's gotten better and he sounds just like the rest of us now, of course with his own particular pitch. The entire kitchen was soon covered in patches of white as well as ourselves when suddenly Ayane trips as she was chasing me around the island.

She lands with a painful thump on her side and I scrabble to her downed form.

"Ayane, are you alright?!" I call anxiously, but she doesn't reply nor is she moving.

_Ah hell! Zane's gonna murder me if she's seriously hurt!_

"Ayan-?!"

Unexpectedly, her hand shoots up and grabs Zane's. With a mighty pull I stumble forward and land squarely on top of her.

"Oof! Geez Zane, you're much heavier than I expected," Ayane grunts and I hurriedly lift my brother's body off the smaller one underneath, rising to my knees. My hands were positioned on each side of Ayane's head and she beamed up at me in her lateral position.

"I-I apologize," I begin with a small stutter. "I am not made of flesh and bone rather flesh and titanium alloy."

Ayane nods her head a bit distractedly and smoothes her hand over the thin layer of Zane's white tank top, the other she uses to caress the exposed skin on his right arm.

"Your skin is flawless…you're flawless," she whispers in reverence and another blush covers her face.

_Shit, shit, shit! Come on body don't do this to me! Don't freeze up! Let me command you!_

Ayane's hands glides over Zane's upper body with attentive curiosity and my brother's white blood pumped vigorously through his circuits. A pleasurable mix of ice and fire hits me all at once and my mind clouds in euphoria.

_No! NOOOOO! MOVE YOU FUCKING BODY!_

I reach out with my fire and stab at the circuits violently causing Zane's body to respond instantly and sit upright.

_There…*pant* *pant*…you better listen to me from now on if you know what's good for us. Now get up!_

My host seems to struggle for a moment, but relents and moves to stand only for Ayane to grab Zane's hand to prevent the action.

"Zane…please wait."

I whip my head down and meet her gaze instantly just to see her blush darken and spread to the entirety of her face.

"I…I…I have…I have a request," she gets out with obvious nervousness.

_Well I hate to say this Ayane, but from the way you look whatever it is the answer is no. I can't just say that though! Argh, okay think…think Kai think…_

"We should really continue with the cooking, Ayane. Perhaps later—"

"I can't wait til later! I mean…" she shuts her eyes tight for second then reopens them, her voice now an anxious plea. "Now is the perfect time before I lose my nerve and never ask at all. It's not anything too forward just something I've always wondered about. Zane…"

_Where the hell is your crying switch, man?! Please just start to cry! That's all I want you to do! Tears will stop anything and everything!_

"Is…is it a-alright if I…touch your bare chest?"

_What!? No! No, it is not alright for you to touch this guy's chest! Say no! There's no telling what would happen if I allowed her to do that! For all I know her touches might be enough to initiate the launch sequence for Sir Sexalot! SAY NO! _

Zane's body was having a field day. There were absolutely no signs of objection coming from the frost indicators only affirmations…constant affirmations. I was getting pummeled by a hailstorm of "Yes, yes, yes" and my flames were struggling to push back to ward off the icy assault. He wanted it…Ifrit I can tell how much he wants to feel Ayane's hands on his body also…how much he wanted to touch her.

_This storm of hail…this need to feel human…confirmation that he is capable of claiming another as his own and what is this...these white embers…are these…the famed diamond dust? Calmness…serenity…tranquility…am I supposed to settle down and let it happen? I…Ebony…I'll keep my thoughts of Shirayukihime close. I can do this. I CAN!_

"Yes," I answer finally and give her an encouraging smile. "I…I think I would enjoy it…if you touched me."

She smiles bashfully in return and slips from underneath me and gets to her knees, mimicking my own position in front of me. I don't trust Zane's hands so I make sure to keep them limp on his lap. Ayane rests her hands on each of Zane's pectorals and I exhale slowly to ease the tension of my own spirit. The Kunoichi of Light leans in with a hum of satisfaction.

"Your breath is always so cool and refreshing, but your skin…heats up considerably and…you don't sweat. How…mystifying…"

I say nothing back and try my damndest to not focus as her hands travel down south, but my efforts are futile. I feel…everything. Her touch is firm and soft, timid and brave moreover when she reaches the top of Zane's belted grey pants…she hesitates and returns her gaze to mine. A question in her eyes…

"May I…?"

Afraid that my brother's voice would come out longing and desperate I answer her with a slight nod she un-tucks the hem then pulls upward. I raise Zane's arms to assist and Ayane rises as well until her breasts are within my line of sight.

I gape for a second then immediately force Zane's eyes closed.

_Fuck me! I'm not allowed to see the chest area of my older brother's woman! But…from what I did see…not bad Ayane although…Ebony is bigger…YES!_

When my shirt is completely removed, Ayane sits back and just stares at Zane's torso in unmasked awe. Something about that particular expression on her face causes another image to flash in Zane's mind and permit me to see. In the older much smaller version of this kitchen…soft bubbling of simmering spaghetti sauce comes from the pot on the left and the sharp grease pop and sizzle from the hamburger meat of the very same large skillet we'll be using today to cook the chicken sounds as well. Zane's arms are in motion…removing his robes for Ayane to see his bare chest while she stares…transfixed with an undeniable blush.

_The night everything took a damaging turn for the worst…the night I lashed out at Ayane for severely hurting Zane emotionally. In spite of that though…she went to him and he came back to us anew and happy…a start to their relationship. Is this a comparison…another defining moment…another significant step in solidifying their bond?_

My eyes remain shut but I can sense her. Her hands reach forward once more…unafraid and touches Zane's skin. The feather-like caresses are heartfelt and worshipful. She starts high…over the entire expansion of Zane's chest then goes lower…over the definition of abs.

"So amazing…there's not a scratch on you…nothing but perfection…"

My brother's body is blissful and content. Cold and heat intertwine then spreads throughout his system sending wave after wave of gratification however…his hands were becoming a real problem. They itched to return the favor to Ayane's body, wanting to feel her skin…wanting to bring her closer.

In response I focus hard on the circuits that control the hands and relinquish command of Zane's visionary output which immediately activates to peer at Ayane's face. She adorns a loving smile that reaches her eyes although something else swims in the mismatched pools of green and blue.

_Oh man…Zane should be here not I. I have to keep fighting! This will be over soon I just have to hang on!_

Ayane repositions herself and encircles her arms completely around Zane's body, resting her chin on his shoulder. I allow Zane's arms to react and bring her closer to reciprocate the affection.

"Thank you, Zane. Thank you for trusting me."

"Of course I trust you, Ayane I—"

The sudden spike of pleasure and love is startling. An icy veil blankets around my soul and from this as well as from the strong unwavering emotion, I can easily deduce just how unconditional Zane's love is for Ayane.

"I love you," I finish.

"I love you too," she whispers sweetly.

_*sigh* Looks like it's over. Hopefully that'll be enough for the remainder of the day. Damn, I'm spent, but it's time to cook._

From our kneeled position, I tighten my hold around Ayane and rise with her then put her down. I bend over to grab my discarded top and put it back on. Surprisingly, it's Ayane who leads me back to the island where our prepped food lie unperturbed.

"The chicken is ready to cook, right?" She questions, releasing me and taking hold of the large platter.

"Yes, the skillet is wide enough to cook four breasts at a time, so I will cook mine first then you may use it."

_Bringing up the directions now and…butter! I need six tablespoons of butter!_

I put the large skillet on the stove and turn the dial to medium-heat.

"Ayane, can you get a tablespoon for me, please?"

She obeys with a quick nod and returns seconds later with the desired utensil. I empty six globs of butter into the skillet and watch as it melts and flows over the surface in yellowy goodness.

_Alright, time to place the chicken in…and I see Ayane is back to her note-taking._

I place my four filled breasts in carefully.

_Now comes the most aggravating part of cooking…waiting for the crap to cook…_

"Um, Zane? Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

I look to my right at Ayane. She had finished writing and now was looking at me inquisitively while tapping her pen against her notepad.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I remember you saying during our date in Twilight that you were quite old and…I was wondering if you'd be willing to share how old you were exactly?"

_Now that's a great question. The rest of us always wondered but never found the right moment to ask him or just forgot about it. Let's just take a gander, shall we? One thing I've noticed about Zane is that he never volunteers information, you have to ask him and I'm positive he would be willing to reveal his age to us especially Ayane. Okay…accessing memory databanks and…whoa! Zane's old enough to be our dad! Fifty-six?! He's fifty-six! I guess that's young in robot years…if that makes any sense. Oh well, time to tell Ayane._

"Yes, I would be more than happy to tell you. I was born on November 19th, 1957. I am currently fifty-six years of age and will be turning fifty-seven this year."

"Wow," she sighs in marvel, "you're older than Uncle Dai. That'll be a nice icebreaker when I tell him about you since he's kind of sensitive about his age."

I smile and touch her shoulder gently. "We will tell him together the next time we see him."

_Yeah, it's better if they both do it so it won't look like Zane is trying to hide it. He'll go with her willingly, no doubt._

I glance over at the chicken and flip it over with the pair of tongs situated nearby to cook the other side. It was getting nice and brown, but the juices weren't running clear yet.

"I'm glad to hear you say that…hmm…I remember a conversation me and the girls had fairly recently. It was about siblings."

"Please share, I am listening."

"Well, I'm the only child from my mother, so I mainly just paid attention to the others go on about their families. Sasha taught her little sister, Sophia, how to swim and gave her the nickname "dolphin" because of how well she took to the water and became a graceful swimmer. She said it in Portuguese, but heh…I can't repeat it and Ebony spoke very fondly about Lloyd. How she enjoyed his zest for life and overall attitude, she learns from him not only when they're bonding over video games, but also during the quiet times they spend together. Then there was Nya and what she said about Kai…"

Ayane stops and giggles softly, her eyes alight in recollection.

_Hey what's with the snickering? What did my sister say?_

"Growing up with an older sibling, a brother at that had its perks apparently. She explained his ferocity in being her protector from all evil, especially the "evil" that came from boys. She admitted to be uninterested in guys at the time but nonetheless Kai casted his flaming shield of protection over her and called every guy who showed even the slightest interest in Nya a two-timing goat."

_Got that right! They just looked suspicious…like a goat, so I didn't trust them. Then word got around the village that no one messed with the sister of "Sanada's Best Brawler"! Ha, I loved that title…I earned that that title._

I laugh pleasantly out-loud and reach up to open the overhead cabinet to retrieve the bottle of white wine there. Meanwhile, Ayane continues.

"She just went on and on about the fun times they had together and how fortunate she is to have him and soon…I started to feel envious."

"Envious? Why?" I inquire and absently pour some of the wine into the skillet, my gaze on Ayane.

"Because…I know that if Kai had been my older brother…if he was with me in Shika then he could've protected me from the deviousness of boys or at least taught me not to be so…gullible and foolish."

"Ayane…what are you—?!"

An eruption of flames explodes from the skillet alarming the both of us.

"Zane!"

"Oh shit!" I curse loudly and quickly remove the skillet to an unheated burner with the oven mitt Ayane hands me.

_Dammit, I think I added too much wine and I also forgot to turn the overhead vent on! _

The fire still blazed furiously and I racked my memory on how to extinguish grease fires.

"Baking soda!" I yelp and sprint back to the island and grab the first thing I see that's white.

"No Zane, that's—"

I throw the white powder over the flames only to have them soar higher and touch the overhead lid of the fan.

"—flour…" Ayane finishes blankly and turns to me with terror clearly written on her face.

"What the fuck in the duck suck!" I throw the bag of flour over my shoulder carelessly and dash to the other side of the kitchen.

_I have to get this fire out before it reaches the smoke detectors!_

I seize the fire extinguisher and return to the problem at hand. Pulling the pin out, I point the nozzle at the base and squeeze the lever. The stream of white sprays over the flames and smothers them down to nothing. I wait a few seconds then spray again just to be sure. I pant heavily once the fire is out and drop the extinguisher to the ground and I follow.

_Ifrit…what the hell?! The fire is out and neither of us was hurt that's the important thing another plus is that the smoke alarm didn't sound._

"Zane, are you okay?"

Ayane sits beside me and touches Zane's face tenderly.

"I should be asking you the same question," I say breathlessly and Ayane breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, but I think the chicken is ruined," she says regrettably, "And you I…I never heard you curse so much. Is that the type of aggression you were talking about?"

"Uh…no…not exactly, I did not mean to display such behavior."

_Play it cool, man. Play it cool. You can still salvage this horrendous incident and not blow your cover._

"I guess…even you can make a few mistakes then, huh?"

The strokes to Zane's face are soothing as I look upon her worried expression.

_Well yeah I mean Zane's not perfect. Sure, he claims that he's the best, but we all boast about our skills as a ninja. There has been times when Zane was proven wrong, there aren't many however it goes to show he's not absolutely one-hundred percent perfect. He knows it too._

_"Ayane, I am not perfect. I have made mistakes in the past and I will make mistakes in the future. They may be miniscule or they may be significant, the point is I might have a generously high intellect and a body more durable than mere flesh and bone, but I will commit errors from time to time."_

"Like me?"

_"Like every single organism on Ninjago," I clarify with a nod and a smile._

"Zane…"

_This look she's giving me…no wait she's…crap. I'm so sorry Zane…I don't know what else to do. _

Ayane leans forward and tentatively presses her lips to Zane's then pulls back only to do so again, the pressure lingering this time. Too tired to maintain what little control I had over my brother's body when it comes to Ayane…I let go and allow my host to do what it wishes. My fire dwindles as I'm buried with mounds of snow imbued with pleasure. Zane's arms bring Ayane closer and the kiss deepens to zealous intensity.

_I don't want to give up…Ebony…please forgive me…please-!_

I'm ripped from my haze by a blinding pain emitting from Zane's scalp. I scream in agony as I'm jerked upward by force.

"Kai, what are you doing?!"

_AHHH! EBONY!? Oh shit…Zane._

I grasp hold of the wrist connected to the hand that was grappling with Zane's hair and turn to look into the murderous golden-amber gaze of my own eyes. Getting pissed by the searing pain, I glare at myself dangerously.

"Let go, man."

Zane says nothing just turns and drags me towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Kai, stop! Why are you hurting, Zane?!" Ayane shouts angrily and "Kai" halts his advance and looks over his shoulder at both Ebony and Ayane.

"Stay here both of you," he commands lowly, the killer intent evident as he cuts his eyes at me. "Do not follow us."

He marches on and drags me behind after him through the dining room, pass the lounge, and down the stairs leading to the infirmary. By then, Zane's scalp was throbbing. As he throws open the door I've had enough.

"LET GO, ASSHOLE!" I bellow and jab Zane's fist into my own liver. "Kai" grunts and releases me, giving me time to distance myself away from him. I realize then that all four of us are here: "Cole" shirtless and sporting a raging boner, "Jay" beyond pissed and arms folded, and then there's me.

"Kai" slams the door behind him and walks further into the room.

"How could you…how could you, Kai?!"

It seems anything concerning Ayane causes Zane to lose it or maybe it's the fact that I, his sworn brother, may have betrayed him.

**I wanted two brothers to do well and the other two to do well, but slip up at the end which is what happened with Jay and Kai. I simply took the logical route and determined who would handle this occurrence the best based on their personalities. The next chapter will be the last and will be up soon since I've already started working on it. Thank you all very much for your patience and understanding. Also, if you have any questions please PM me instead of asking through reviews some of you are guest reviewers and while I do check reviews I can't reply in an orderly fashion. Thank you!**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Hidden Congruency

**Hiya everyone! Y'know it's great having a job in all for money and stuff, but man can it drain your stamina and time. PHEW! Anyway, this will be the last chapter of Lost Chapter: Freaky Friday and everything will be resolved. Thanks again for all the great reviews and support everyone; I'm glad my sense of humor is favorable. Alas, I'm going to take a moment to address one reviewer before getting started, so forgive me. Now Zythaline, I believe your main complaint with this story is that my writing style doesn't fit with the comedic body-swapping gimmick that was formally used in the 1976 and 2003 movies or other fanfictions, correct? Well…YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT because it wasn't my intention in the first place to write a straight-up comedy. All of my stories are multi-genre, but unfortunately authors can only choose two that's it. Realistically, I wanted more than just comedy for this. I wanted internal conflict and drama, the turbulent emotions someone would have to go through being stuck in another's body when they clearly don't want to be and maintaining control over said body. In short, I just wanted to be original. Think about it, why would I want to write something that's already been done? Why? I didn't want them just running around in panic mode and tripping over themselves to keep up what would be a dubious façade. To me that's only funny for a short time before it becomes lame and redundant. Most of my readers understand me and the message I'm trying to send through my stories. In my opinion, a good author is someone who can immerse you with words alone. Someone who can get your heart pumping and create an ambience that pulls at your spirit as well as your mind. You talk of creating a picture well my style is pointillism and this story is only one point of color, my picture is not yet complete, only a little over half with the completion of "Elements" and "Goodbye Sensei Wu". But, when all of my Lost Chapters and short stories are finished as well as "Trials and Tribulations" I want not just you, but everyone to step back and look upon the finished product. Connect each point of color, each idea featured in each story and discover the one grand message illustrated within. While this design for "Freaky Friday" did stem from the motion pictures it centers on what I learned in Literature/English namely Greek mythology. Greek Gods and Goddesses played around with mortals for their own enjoyment. Zeus being among the worst of them which is what happened here. I'm sorry if you didn't see that, but I put it in the very first chapter. If you knew my style from the get-go then you should've known it wasn't going to be a typical comedy. I don't follow a set path I make my own. I hope you understand a little better now, if not then there's nothing I can do. Thank you everyone for your patience now please enjoy the conclusion to this tale.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Freaky Friday

(Normal POV)

"I guess there's no need to ask that something went wrong for you two as well?" Jay (Cole) deduced from the standoffish demeanor that both Kai (Zane) and Zane (Kai) displayed.

"Zane" reached up and pressed his hand into his still throbbing scalp tenderly, never taking his eyes off the reticent golden-amber ones across the room.

"Yeah," he began with a frown, "there were a few…mishaps."

"Kai" however continued on as if the other two weren't even present and no one had spoken.

"Why did you not abstain? Why did you kiss her?!"

"I didn't kiss her! It was the other way around and you'd know that if you were there the entire time!"

"I know enough. Your trustworthiness is less than impeccable under critical circumstances. Will you never be able to control your daredevil ways?!"

"_What did you just say?! What happened back there had absolutely nothing to do with boldness!_ _Do you honestly believe I would do that to you?! My own brother?!"_

As tempers flared between fire and ice the first occupants turned from the heated dispute to face each other. The belligerent glower was still etched upon Jay's (Cole) face as he stared into the penitent emerald-jade eyes of his body.

"Cole, you have to believe me. Up until the last moments everything was going well between Sasha and me. It's just…when she gave me a massage—"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Jay (Cole) interrupted with a contemptuous glare. "What did you do to warrant her to give you a massage?" He asked suspiciously and the younger spirit occupying his body rubbed the back of his host's head sheepishly.

"Well, I took evasive action when she tried to kiss me. I told her you pulled a back muscle while you were training yesterday."

The earth spirit released a puzzling sigh, his emotion difficult to ascertain, but his defensive posture did slacken if only slightly.

"And when she gave you the massage my body reacted to her touch and you lost control instantly?" "Jay" pressed.

"Not…exactly…" "Cole" shook his head regrettably and continued hesitantly. "We were in a…compromising position when…s-she leaned in a second time…"

Deep blue eyes widened in disbelief then abruptly closed, his frown deepening if possible as every muscle in Jay's body stiffened in defensive reproach. Cole (Jay) looked on with a wince knowing that this new posture was another trademark of his older brother's, one that spelt impending doom on the horizon for him if his next words were less than satisfactory to the ninja leader.

"But, before things could escalate I left, Cole," the lightning spirit tried to placate. "I couldn't betray Nya and I couldn't betray you…and Sasha…I think…I think she wanted to go all the way with you."

Jay (Cole) recoiled back as if struck, his eyes wide once more. His shellshock expression was only temporary however when he peered at himself in chary uncertainty.

"Jay, before you…_left_…you did give Sasha a reason…right? You didn't just leave her without saying anything…did you?"

"Cole" visibly swallowed. The angry tirade of voices emitting from the other two occupants in the room bled through his ears like white noise as his anxiety escalated.

"_Why did you tell her about my outburst during the climax of her Trial!?"_

"_What's the big damn deal, man?! She still thinks you're her ice frog prince or whatever the hell she calls you!"_

"_What gave you the right or even the liberty to make such decisions!?"_

"_Oh I don't know how about being stuck in your body and trying to help you out! You ungrateful hemorrhoid!" _

"_If I am a hemorrhoid what am I grateful for?!"_

From his brother's prolonged silence Jay (Cole) already knew the answer.

"You…you left her. Oh my god you left her," he whispered in incredulity and immediately turned angrily away to head for the door.

"Cole!" Cole (Jay) shouted and moved rapidly to block the other's path before he could reach for the handle. "What are you doing!?"

"Get out of my way."

"You can't go to her now it would create a domino effect and you could jeopardize everyone's relationship! You're still me! What can you possibly tell her?!" The Libra soul demanded tersely.

"More than you would apparently!" The angered titan snapped back. "Dammit Jay, why do you always have to panic first and think later!?"

Clearly insulted, Cole (Jay) narrowed his host's eyes dangerously until they shone in intense poison.

"What then, Cole!" He exploded in aggressive exasperation. "Would you've preferred I stayed, huh?! Would you've preferred I stayed and had sex with your girl!?"

Deep blue eyes turned lethal as lightning discharged and crackled through the air with vehement viciousness. Jay (Cole) reacted fast and pushed his own body out of the way forcefully.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Cole's body stumbled away revealing the exit fully to the enraged body of the lightning ninja and his hand grasped the handle tightly, but snapped it back as it turned scolding red and burned him.

"Jay's" scream silenced the room and "Cole" went to his side to check what was wrong, the others looked at the pair worriedly.

"_**HAHAHAHA, what did I tell you all!" **_A certain deep growling voice cackled with forthright glee. _**"This was definitely an entertaining spectacle to embellish the end of a rather boring week, would you not agree my fellow Gods and Goddess?"**_

A round of jubilant laughter filled the stunned atmosphere and each ninja stared up at the ceiling as the voices of their deities rang clearly as if in stereo for everyone to hear.

"Ifrit…?" Zane (Kai) whispered in confusion.

"_**I must agree with you, brother. This was indeed a fabulous idea. Mortals are very capricious and allow their emotions to run rampant in face of unexpected tribulations, a hideous flaw but amusing nonetheless."**_

"It can't be…Shiva you…?" Kai (Zane) questioned as well.

"_**It never dawned on you pups to consult with any of us about your current state. Granted, we would not have answered your call however, I reckon our silence would have at least given you all suspicion that something was amiss."**_

"What the—THOR!? You're in on this too?!" Cole (Jay) shouted in outrage. Jay (Cole) favored his throbbing hand, but remained silent.

"_**Young titan, I am truly impressed by your mentality. You managed to keep your mind and spirit strong throughout your encounter with the Kunoichi of Wind. While I do understand your concern for your love interest do not fret."**_

"I could care less whether or not you're impressed with me right now, Atlas," the earth ninja sneered in contempt. "Just open this goddamn door."

"_**It would benefit you to heed my words, Cole. Our Counter-brink brothers and sisters are conversing with the Kunoichi as we speak and are explaining in great detail the reason for today's events. Though I was quite surprised with how Leviathan disapproved of our decision. He rarely speaks and he cared very little for all of his past advocates. That Sasha Graciano…she must be extremely special to him."**_

"Wait a minute wait a minute," the fire spirit cut in abruptly, "what exactly are they telling them in "great detail"? You all just admitted to doing this to us for your own enjoyment! And I can't believe that you, Ifrit, are the ring leader!" Zane (Kai) accused hotly.

The God of Fire released a growling chuckle before replying.

"_**Well believe it, wildfire. Things were just getting too boring for my taste although, wouldn't you agree that certain things were brought to light that may or may not have been if this day had commenced normally?"**_

The gathered Masters of Spinjitzu said nothing in response as they each contemplated the perhaps undeniable truth to Ifrit's logic.

"_**Now all of you try again with conversing with each other. Share your findings about the other's partner in love and discover for yourselves whether or not this misadventure was worth it."**_

Shiva, being the last natural elemental deity to have spoken, sent a quick airstream of frost that cooled Jay's (Cole) hand and calmed the once tense and hostile ambiance amongst the Ninja. "Jay" kept his back turned away from the others and peered down at his now healed hand, the very same hand that wore the immaculate engagement ring that he had yet to show his brother.

"Kai…I owe you an apology." The biting frost tone that once laced through Zane's host voice calmed until all that adhered was regret.

"I know you would not do anything to deliberately hurt me. It's just…even though it was my body that was giving Ayane affection I was not the one to actually receive and reciprocate so—"

"It's okay Zane," Ifrit's advocate interrupted gently with a magnanimous smile. "I understand what you're getting at. Honestly, I probably would've reacted the same way if the situation was reversed and I witnessed Ebony kissing you, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Kai (Zane) returned his brother's grin and all was forgiven between fire and ice.

"I had my share of close encounters with Ebony, but nothing I couldn't handle in regards to control. Also, at first she did not understand the meaning behind your gift and thought you were trying to ridicule her."

"What!? No, that's not what I meant at all!" The Cancer soul exploded in fear, but Zane raised his container's hand in placation.

"Yes, I know Kai. I managed to get the correct symbolic message across so all is well. Did you not see her? She was wearing it. You may now consider her your "Raven".

Relief consumed Zane's entire body as he looked at Kai appreciatively.

"Thanks, Zane."

"No problem, brother," the sophisticated rime essence replied but suddenly golden-amber eyes shifted about nervously.

"Oh and ah…I suppose I should tell you—ahem about a certain close encounter that is hopefully being corrected so as not to cause you…_dysfunction_…later on."

"Huh? What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well, Ebony as of now thinks that you are a mathematician and a Euclidean geometry enthusiast."

"Zane" stared at "Kai" in confusion and blinked slowly with a slight shake of his head.

"Ebony thinks I'm a Jehovah-witness-what? What did you just say?"

"Well you see, Ebony had a book atop her dresser and when I inquired about it she told me it was over the fascinating subject of Euclidean geometry and I—"

"You went on an unnecessary rant about it didn't you? Zane, are you shitting me?!"

"I am afraid I shit you not…" Kai (Zane) lamented with a guilty expression, wincing when his body's face twisted in rage.

"_You know I hate math! Hell, as long as I can count and do the standard mathematical equations and formulas I could give a pineapple's ass about Socrates geometry!"_

"That's…Euclidean geometry, Kai. Socrates was a Greek Athenian philosopher who—"

"_DON'T CARE!"_

"Okay, brother please calm down," the Scorpio imbued Kai said as he approached the other with raised hands and settled them on his tense shoulders.

"Remember what our Gods told us earlier. I am sure the situation will be rectified."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Zane (Kai) replied, but still gave his brother a sour expression. "But really man? A mathematician? _Me?_ How did Ebony take it?"

Kai (Zane) gave a quick laugh before answering.

"She was rather shocked to say the least," he grinned. "I never knew her face could contort to such unadulterated amazement, it was quite a sight. However in spite of it all, she did give her "Raven's" oath to keep your secret."

"Yeah, but it would mean so much more to keep a secret that was _true_," "Zane" smirked and shook his head ruefully. "Anyway, there are a few important things you should know about Ayane. First off, an interesting thing about Houseki is that…"

Cole (Jay) smiled at his other brothers, glad that they were able to forgive and forget before turning back to his elder that resided inside his body, his back still turned away. Thankfully, the arousal in Cole's pants ebbed to a less noticeable size due to inattention allowing the lighting spirit to focus better. Now, if only he could find peace and camaraderie with the earth ninja once again or at least persuade him to discuss the events prior rationally.

"Cole" took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Cole—"

"Jay…"

The normally giddy spirit stopped short and let his brother continue.

"Nya told me…you were her very first boyfriend and asked if you ever had any past relationships."

An audible gasp escaped Jay's host throat and he shakily asked, "Did you tell her?"

"…Yeah…I told her about your past as was my advice to do so in the first place remember? If she asked."

"Yeah, I remember…" "Cole" muttered solemnly and tentatively pressed, "So…what was her reaction?"

Keeping his back turned Cole ordered Jay's left hand to rise and show the ring, the symbol of Nya's trust, love, and affectionate possessiveness. His mind shrouded in an abrupt standstill, an uncharacteristic squeak cracked incoherently through the air originating from Cole (Jay) as he stared transfixed at the engagement ring that was beautifully channeled with flawless blue diamonds.

"She understood…" The ninja leader answered calmly. "I explained to her what you explained to me and Zane. She was shocked—yeah but…in the end…she still loves you. This ring is proof of that. She accepts you…_all of you_."

Overcome with emotion the electrical imbued Cole bridged the small gap between himself and his dependable brother and hugged him tightly from behind, his container's head resting firmly against the back of the other's shoulder.

"Cole, thank you _storebror _(big brother)…thank you…" emerald-jade irises squeezed tight, but no tears fell, "Whatever you said to Nya I know I couldn't have said it better. I never doubted you once, for real man. I was just giving you a hard time you know how I am, right? And I didn't mean what I said earlier I—"

"I know, Jay…I know. You did the right thing getting out of there and I'm sorry for insulting you. I just feel like I have to get to her y'know? She's been having such a difficult time and I don't want to add any unnecessary stress for her if I can help it."

Jay released his body and it turned around to give him a concerned smile.

"She acted like you already knew," Cole (Jay) whispered fretfully. "Cole, what's going on with Sasha? She was talking like she's gonna-!?"

Utilizing Jay's speed, Cole hastily covered his mouth to keep himself from speaking and cut his eyes to his two other brothers to make sure they didn't hear.

…They were still speaking intently to each other and hadn't noticed…

"Keep it to yourself Jay, but…Sasha has been having these dreams lately…and she thinks…they are about her own death." Jay (Cole) lowered his hand as Cole's (Jay) eyes widened in alarmed bewilderment.

"But…they're just dreams, right? Nothing for her to get upset over."

"That's what I thought, but…it turns out they're premonitions sent directly from her Lord…directly from Leviathan. He has something planned for Sasha, but I'll be damned if that something is her death. _I won't accept it. I'll stop it,_" "Jay's" tone carried such peerless conviction that his eyes flared briefly in cold blue in preparation to trigger his True Potential, but "Cole" placed his hand on his shoulder to stay his actions.

"Damn this is heavy…but I don't get it though. If what Atlas said was true that Sasha was special to Leviathan then why would he force her to dream about her own death?"

Jay (Cole) shook his head roughly.

"I don't know, but apparently they've been going on for months now and won't stop until she accepts it. I have to think of something…_anything_ before it's too late."

"I'll help too, Cole but don't you think we should tell the others?"

"No, Sasha doesn't want to. I fought her on it Jay although—hmph…her exact words were: _"I don't want to put a damper on team morale. I'll deal with this myself so no one has to know." _I couldn't get through to her so I trust you to keep a lid on it too, alright?"

"Hm, proud women…they're everywhere, but okay…I promise, Cole."

"—I think you should talk to Ayane as soon as you get a chance, Zane. I'm a little concerned she's keeping way too many things to herself."

Zane (Kai) advised as he and Kai (Zane) made their way to the other two near the front.

"Yes, I will take heed to your counsel and be a bit more direct when the situation calls for it. I sensed I still had much more to learn about _moy angel…_I will take care of her Kai, you need not worry."

"Zane" smirked and turned to the swapped lightning and earth ninja.

"You two good?" He questioned, pointing to them each in turn.

"Yeah," Jay (Cole) replied, "we're-!" He was immediately interrupted by Cole (Jay) who snatched his left hand and thrust it into the faces of his other two spirit-swapped brothers.

"BAM! Look what my sweetheart, Nya, gave me!" Cole (Jay) gushed excitingly. "My beautiful Chinese princess loves me so much!"

"Damn," Zane (Kai) cursed in awe, gripping the hand tight and lowering it for proper examination, "where did she get the money for this thing?!"

"Goodness Jay, Nya purchased this band for you? It's breathtaking," Kai (Zane) approved as he peered down at the ring as well.

"I know right!" "Cole" continued to swoon with an overjoyed grin.

"It really says his name doesn't it?" Jay (Cole) put in.

"Yes, it does and this particular shade of blue will highlight your eyes, Jay."

"Really? You think so?"

"How is the wedding planning going anyway?"

"Great! Nya said she already decided on a motif."

"A motif, huh? Fancy…"

"Yeah and we can save money on the catering because Zane here agreed to cook."

"What?! Zane gets to cook and I don't?! He gets to be the best man _and_ the head chef?! What about me?! I thought you would like some delicious traditional Italian cuisine?!"

"Oh don't worry Cole I have a special job for you. You're in charge of the hors d'oeuvres and dessert."

"Awesome, just leave it to me!"

"Oh big whoop! What am I supposed to do? Lick people as they come in?! I can do much more than just give my sister away ya know!"

"Kai, you're going to be…_"lick people as they come in…" _Why would you do that?!"

"You know what I mean, Jay."

"No, I can't say that I do…"

"Cole, I see you are already pondering about what you will serve for the appetizers. Care to share?"

"Well, I know it has to go well with whatever the main entrée is, but I think it would be nice to play the palette and serve more than one type. Maybe chicken satay with peanut sauce for one and stuffed mushrooms for another?"

"Yes, those would compliment any dish I come up with splendidly and what of dessert? Any ideas as of yet?"

"Of course everyone knows there's going to be cake which I'm hoping is chocolate, but what if I was to serve a little pre-dessert treat say…chocolate-dipped strawberries?"

"That sounds like a scrumptious idea, Cole!"

"I heard it is possible to customize your desired design with white and milk chocolate as well as dark."

"Yeah, I heard that too so I was thinking about making little tuxedos with the chocolate on the strawberries."

"Wow, that's adorable!"

"Which tie design will you use? Standard or bow?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I think I want to add another berry say…a kiwi?"

"Cole, you are a culinary genius!"

"Look at me! I have goose bumps! I can't wait to get married!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped and turned their heads to the twitching eyebrow of Zane, his visage an irritated display.

"And I use that term loosely. Would you listen to us? We sound like we should be dipping each other in chocolate!" He yelled incredulously and pointed at the ceiling. "And I know you plot-twisters are laughing your asses off up there! Hurry up and switch us back so we can go!"

"This coming from the guy who wants to lick everyone who comes in the church…" Cole (Jay) muttered slyly which caused the other two brothers to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey! I never said I _wanted _to!" "Zane" corrected with a growl.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! Kai Hayabusa, you will definitely go down in history as one of my favorites! Now, our Counter-brink brethren have concluded their discussions with their advocates and the Kunoichi wait for you. Close your eyes…all of you…"**_

Each ninja of the Natural Elements closed their eyes eagerly and waited with bated breath for their long-awaited return to normalcy…actually it's only been about four and a half hours, but nevertheless they still felt it was long overdue.

Their bodies glowed brilliantly in their corresponding colors, but the star-like shape of their souls illuminated the color of their element of the wrong body in which it inhibited until each one made a soaring jump to the correct vessel. When the spirits reunited, the Ninja's luminosity faded and the young heroes reopened their irises dazedly.

Cole was the first to move and lifted his hand to touch his bare chest.

"*sigh* I'm back…thank you, Atlas…" he sighed and the others concurred with their small prayers of gratitude to their Gods and Goddess.

"_**Now go…your Kunoichi…are waiting…until next time…Ninja advocates…"**_

The unison of voices from the deities receded to a distant echo and the Ninja all but sprinted out of the infirmary and up the stairs. Kai and Zane swerved into the dining room and into the kitchen, but Jay and Cole pressed on when they didn't see Nya in the lounge and headed for the earth ninja's room.

Kai and Zane burst through the double doors to see the kitchen cleaned to a glamorous shine, the Kunoichi of Light and Dark waiting patiently for their arrival.

The Ninja of Fire's gaze swept over Ebony from head to toe, drinking in the sight of the one who accepted in being his "Raven".

"So it was Zane the entire time," the white-haired maiden stated plainly and looked from one male to the other. "Hn…I really need to brush up on my skills. I had my suspicions, but the wielder of ice was able to distract and elude me."

"At least you _had _suspicions _soeur _(sister)," Ayane spoke up, her face alight entirely with a blush. "Kai had me completed fooled, but I'm not angry."

"I'm not either," Ebony said with a shake of her head.

"I guess…I just feel a little sad," the blond huntress bewailed and let her eyes fall upon the tall Russian. "If the real Zane had been the one cooking then…he wouldn't have made any mistakes."

"While that may be true, Ayane" Zane spoke firmly. "I am still not perfect and please believe me when I say that…you don't have to feel inadequate. You and I are different—yes however," an amorous smile curved on Zane's lips that reached his pure hazel eyes, "it is that distinct uniqueness that I have fallen for. You are you and I am me…and I know that one day you and I will find our hidden congruency…and our love will grow stronger from it."

Ayane ran and jumped into Zane's waiting arms, burying her face in his hard white-clothed chest.

"I want to connect with you, Zane. I want to connect with you on every single level there is. I'll get stronger and more confident in this relationship…please wait for me."

"There is also room for improvement on my end as well, my dear," the couple pulled back and the Ninja of Ice tilted Ayane's head up with his fingers and smoothed his thumb over her full scarred lips gently. "I will share with you…all that I am."

The healer sniffed and a single tear fell from the corner of her sky-blue eye.

"And I will return that trust and do all that I can."

Kai walked over and took Ebony's hand to lead her out of the kitchen just as the wielders of Light and Ice shared a heartfelt kiss. The pair continued through the dining room and ventured into the hallway to make the short distance back to the shared quarters of Nya and Ebony.

Kai's hand tightened around the enriched bronzed one.

"I'm glad you're not mad," he sighed happily and gave her a grin. The Kunoichi of Darkness returned his gaze and whispered.

"I could not have been helped. The Gods will do what they want. We are but pawns to their whims in which we cannot overcome. Though Lord Diablos was…somewhat comforting in a strange contradicting way."

"The Gods…yeah, but I know without a doubt the Gods can't come between the love of two mortals. Evidence of that is all around us and in our history books," Kai remarked confidently and Ebony gave him a side-long glance.

"So you're saying that love will conquer all? I didn't take you to be a hopeless romantic."

"Ha, not "hopeless", but I have my romantic moments," he countered with a smirk.

Ebony smiled.

"And also one for symbolism…now _that_ particular attribute was truly a shocker."

"Well, miss stalwart psychiatrist like you said you may need to brush up on your skills. Though you won't have to read me all the time…I'll gladly let you know what I'm feeling."

Kai opened the door to his sister's and Ebony's room and the kunoichi slipped gracefully in. As Kai closed the door behind him, Ebony suddenly pressed his back into it, leaning slightly against him. The dark chocolate-haired young man seized the Mistress of Darkness by her waist and pulled her close until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Kai…what symbolic creature do you consider yourself to be…?" Ebony breathed and busied her hands on the fine male body before her, gliding her fingertips over his chest and along his racing pulse. Kai's golden-amber orbs burned in desire as he licked his dry lips and swallowed.

"…A lion…" he answered in a husky whisper, "A symbol of strength, justice, ferocity, dignity, courage, and dominion…but do you want to know what the best characteristic is, _Shirayukihime_?"

"Yes…please tell me…"

Kai smirked.

"The lion…is a nocturnal hunter, a symbolic message of balance and sound judgment. I am a protector of hearth and home…_I am everything that you need…and want..._"

Ebony…could not deny his logic…

* * *

Cole and Jay stopped in front of the black ninja's closed door. They could hear two feminine voices coming from inside and knew right then that Nya and Sasha were beyond the access.

Without further idle, Cole opened his door and stepped into his room followed closely by Jay. Both kunoichi were stationed on the ninja leader's bed, Nya ceased from rubbing comforting circles along her elder sister's back and looked to the males that entered. Sasha sat slouched and her head bowed, her strong frame shook with the remains of melancholy and Cole reacted swiftly to her distress, kneeling down in front of her.

"_Amore_, are you okay?"

He brushed aside the limp bangs that framed the water kunoichi's face and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. The once lively and hypnotic storm grey eyes he adored were dulled and drained. The slight redness to them informed him that she had shed tears earlier causing his heart to wrench in his chest.

"Sasha…I'm sorry…" Jay said in remorse. "It was my fault not Cole's…"

Sasha closed her eyes almost painfully, but remained silent.

"She's really tired guys," Nya whispered softly. "Our Gods told us everything."

"Jay…" Sasha's voice was barely audible when she lifted her head fully to speak, but she gave him a gracious smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for…we can be friends now, right?"

"Sasha, we were always friends only now we can become even better ones. Please just listen to Cole, okay? And you and I can talk later," Jay replied with a returned smile.

"Get some rest, _shimai _(sister) and we'll check on you later," Nya reassured and hugged her leader before rising and leaving the dim room with Jay in tow.

"Cole…"

"Shhh…we don't have to talk now," the well muscled Italian murmured soothingly and lifted her body to pull his covers back then settled her back down on his pillow. He situated himself beside her and stroked her cheek, whispering words of adoration in hopes of lulling her to sleep.

"_Tu ed io saremo insieme ... sempre. Niente potrà mai mettersi tra noi. Devi solo aspettare e vedere, Sasha ... ti porterò per incontrare mio padre e gli dirò tu sei la donna che voglio passare il resto della mia vita con. E allora, torniamo alla tua patria e sarò finalmente in grado di soddisfare la tua madre e la sorella ... e quella notte mentre stiamo passeggiando lungo la spiaggia sotto le stelle ... ci fermeremo e passeremo la tutta la notte fino all'alba ... memorizzando degli altri corpi. Gia '... un giorno accadrà ... proprio così." _(You and I will be together...always. Nothing will ever come between us. You just wait and see, Sasha...I'll take you to meet my father and tell him you are the woman whom I wish to spend the rest of my life with. And then, we'll go back to your homeland and I'll finally be able to meet your mother and sister...and that night while we are strolling down the beach under the stars...we'll stop and spend the entire night until dawn...memorizing each other's bodies. Yeah...one day it will happen...just like that.)

Cole knew that Sasha only understood a small portion of what he was saying, but the reaction he received from his words was all the reassurance he needed. The red-haired young strategist smiled beautifully up at her beau and more tears gathered and trickled down the soft corners of her face.

"Cole," she whimpered, "you're so optimistic, but I can't escape…"

The Ninja of Earth silenced her with a tender kiss. Her words were swallowed by her beau's now expert mouth and down his throat. Cole slid his hands over her perky breasts and down her arm to intertwine his fingers with hers, his olive-toned skin contrasting elegantly against her own caramel shade. The silhouette of the earth ninja's broad back created a protective mountain atop the darkened plains. As the kiss intensified, Sasha found her consciousness slipping from her grasp. Afraid, she clung desperately to the fingers laced with hers, but try as she might…Cole knew how to get her to submit to him…to succumb to her fatigue. When her body went lax Cole pulled away, but kept close enough to feel her warm exhale as she slumbered.

"No one will take you from me…I will protect you…now and forever…"

Cradling her body close, Cole settled in however stayed vigilant and alert, ready to chase away the nightmares that plagued his love.

Little did he know…that the Kunoichi of Water would sleep soundly for her merciful Lord Leviathan relieved his advocate of the painful premonitions…if only for a time…

"Jay, do you think everything will be okay?"

Nya sat beside her husband to be and leaned her head on his shoulder as she voiced her worries to him.

"There's no doubt in my mind, Nya" the Ninja of Lightning replied instantly and caressed the wind kunoichi's arm languidly, her pearl skin satin against his fingertips.

"I…I hope so…I want to stop fighting…I want to live a happy and peaceful life with you."

"You will, it will happen, Nya. I'll make sure of it."

The possessor of Wind lifted her head and turned her gaze to the deep blue irises of her chosen partner.

"We just have to fight a little longer. It'll be over before you know it. Come on…" he coaxed serenely with a playful grin. "Tell me…tell me what our future will be like together, sweetheart."

Rich velvet chocolate eyes closed in bliss.

"We live…right on the outskirts of Ninjago City…on a large grassy bluff overlooking the city…"

"Yes…and?"

"It's beautiful and…we have not one, but two small children…a boy and a girl…"

"You can see it clearly can't you…?"

"Yes…I can…"

"Good…now hold on to it…because it will happen in our future…"

The chestnut-haired Norwegian moved in swiftly on his bride to be and like always…that wonderfully electrifying jolt of pleasure erupted within him…no…within them both and coursed through their bodies.

The hidden congruency between the Natural Elements and the Counter-brink Elements is no longer an aspiration…now it's…a reality…

_**FIN**_

**And with this ending, one Lost Chapter is complete. This ending was not the original conclusion I had planned I just had a change of heart. I am satisfied though and hope the rest of you enjoyed it in its entirety. Next on my agenda is to do a one-shot request for a friend then on to the first short story "Cause and Effect". Also, don't forget to check in on my DA page to read my journal entries if you wish for something to tie you over until I post more stories. I finished my latest bio page for the future generations "The Twins of Light and Ice" if anyone is interested and I'm still looking for a female OC with a Russian lineage to be Dante's partner in the Lost Chapter: Finding Dante. So please don't be shy and send in your OCs either through PM here or through note on DA whichever is easiest for you. For more details check out the journal entry "New Trials and Tribulations Antagonist". Lastly, if anymore of you wonderful critics would like to send me reviews with constructive criticism then please sign in first so that I may reply more quickly and not waste time during an A/N trying to address you. This is the first and last time I will do this otherwise all guest reviews containing constructive criticism will be promptly deleted and your voice will go unheard. I don't know what the deal is, but I would like the courteousness to speak to you all privately. Thank you all very much for your cooperation. This snow leopard is off to hunt for a suitable dinner.**

**Please read and review!**

**VelvetPersona over and out!**


End file.
